Taking Out the Trash REMAKE
by EvL
Summary: Elle and Aubrey are new WWE Divas and according to their contracts, they are there to destroy everyone who gets in their way. But what happens when their friends think they've gone too far? R&R! ...REMAKE OF Exquisite Corpse2713's STORY
1. Masters of the Double Wrestling Life

**Masters of the Double Wrestling Life**

"_Welcome ladies," Mr. McMahon welcomed. "So are you ready for your debut?"_

"_Yep, we sure are," beamed one of the girls standing in front of the WWE Chairman._

"_Excellent. Now, there is something about your contracts I'm meant to tell you both about before the signing." Mr. McMahon informed the two girls._

"_What's that?" the other girl asked curiously, before adding, "Not that it matters, we're taking this job anyway."_

"_Well basically…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Thanks Mr. McMahon for this opportunity, you have no idea how much this means to us."_

"_Don't mention it, you two have earned your spot here in the WWE, and please, call me Vince."_

"_Alright Vince and thanks again."_

"_It's ok, not many people would want to have your contracts, and remember that no one is meant to find out who you are, if you know what I mean," Vince winked at the two people in front of him._

Aubrey and Elle made their way through the long hallways of the arena re-reading their scripts for the night. They were the brand new WWE Divas and they had one mission, to destroy the wrestlers one at a time.

"Hey, it says we're meant to attack Torrie Wilson tonight," Elle informed Aubrey as she continued to read through her papers.

"I have no problem with that," she laughed.

"Does she know that she's our target tonight Aubs?"

"No, I don't think so. The lights go black and we do what our scripts tell us. Vince said that no one knows what our full contracts are apart from him, the GM and us two. Everyone else just thinks we are the new divas."

"Ah yes, Elle and Aubrey, masters of the double wrestling life," Elle joked. "Apparently Vince and Teddy are going to judge us first off and then either allow us to continue while picking our next targets, or get someone else to do our job." (A/N: Hopefully that sentence made sense!)

"I'm hoping for the first option. I really want to destroy some of the losers here," Aubrey said.

They got to their private dressing room and got ready to go out and destroy one of the Divas, Torrie Wilson. She had a match tonight and when she won, like the script had said, they were going to go out and beat the crap out of her like they had been told.

They got changed into their wrestling gear and watched the match. Elle looked at her friend smiling an evil smile when they saw Torrie win. They ran to the curtain and the stage hand turned all the lights out, allowing the room to be engulfed with darkness.

They ran down to the ring and could just make out the blonde looking around yelling in confusion. Aubrey grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the ring. She screamed in pain and Elle attacked her violently.

Torrie had fought Ashley that night and beat her pretty badly with a chair. Aubrey ran to Ashley's side. She was lying in the ring breathing heavily.

"I'm here to help you" Aubrey whispered and lifted the blonde up.

She quickly carried Ashley backstage and handed her to someone. She ran back out and helped Elle destroy Torrie in the blackness of the ring. Elle did a Snap DDT and Aubrey did a moonsault. They hit her with something to make her bleed and ran out of the ring. The lights turned on and everyone was shocked to see a missing Ashley and a beaten Torrie.

Paramedics ran out to the ring and found out she would be fine just bruised a lot.

Aubrey and Elle high fived each other as they walked back into their dressing room to find a pleased Teddy Long,

"Hey Teddy" Elle said sweetly.

"Nice work you two, I hope you haven't told anyone your second wrestling life."

The two girls shook their heads truthfully, telling him that they hadn't.

"I like the way you girls work so Vince and I are giving you the opportunity to choose who you want to attack next time and forever after until that bit of the contract expires. But first, I want you two in a tag team match against Trish and Mickie James later tonight...is that okay?" He asked.

"Yep" The two replied together smiling.

"Great I'll see you girls later. Oh and the scripts for the tag match will be ready in a few."

"Ok, bye Teddy," Aubrey said sitting on the couch. "Well, what should we do now?" She asked

"I don't know, we have a while before the match," Elle replied and someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it," Elle volunteered as she got up and answered it. Aubrey stood up when she saw Trish Stratus standing there.

"Hi, I'm Trish Stratus, I heard you two where the new WWE divas, nice to meet you," She said sticking her hand out to Elle.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm Elle and this is my friend Aubrey," She said gratifyingly as she shook her hand.

"I hear me and Mick are fighting you two tonight...you girls any good?" She asked.

"Well, not to brag, but simply, we just rock," Aubrey said smiling a little.

"Well seeing what you did to Torrie I bet you do" She said as she stepped inside and Elle shut the door.

"How did you know that was us?" Elle asked.

"I saw you coming from the ring...well I wanted to thank you for not hurting Ash and giving Tor a taste of her own medicine. Why did you do it though? You could get fired for that," Trish said.

"It was in our contract, we kind of have a double wrestling life. Listen Mickie...she's kind of...how should I put this?" Aubrey said thinking of a nicer way to call Mickie a crazy, obsessive lunatic who needs a better life hobby other than following Trish Stratus around all the time...

"A crazy, obsessive lunatic who needs a better life hobby other than to follow me around all the time?" Trish asked, knowing she was right.

"Yeah, I couldn't put it better myself...so don't be offended if we go for her next 'cause from now on, we get to choose our target," Aubrey said smiling.

"I won't, I'll be happy, she really needs to get some sense knocked into her, hopefully then she'll stop obsessing over me. So who are you planning on attacking while you're here, now that you can choose?" Trish asked hoping she wouldn't be one of them.

"Well... Mickie because, like you said, she needs to come to her senses and get a life, Candice because my brother likes her as well as the fact of her being a total slut, Stacy because she's just a try hard and of course, Samantha because, well, we have our reasons," Elle said, smirking. "Basically it's just all the dumb divas that need to have someone knock the sense back into their little heads. Don't worry, we won't attack you, and the other divas we didn't mention, unless they cross our paths and get in our way," Elle said.

"Are you going after any of the guys?" She asked curiously.

"Oh of course, all the guys that get in our way better watch out," Aubrey replied smiling.

"You two are definitely going fit right in with me and my friends" Trish said laughing. "Oh, by the way, I hang out with Victoria, Amy (Lita) and Ashley so you two will just add to our evilness..."She said smiling and the other two girls smiled right back. "Ok, I better go get ready for my match now; I'll see you out there."

"Alright, we are looking forward to it," Elle smiled.

The girls shut their door when Trish left and got changed into their ring attire, Elle wore a black mini skirt, black leather fingerless gloves that ended at her wrists and a tight red shirt that ended above her belly button to show off her abs, that was chosen by Aubrey. Elle also wore black knee high boots and wore her shoulder length brown wavy hair down and her blue eyes were sparkling in the light. She applied black eyeliner and lip gloss and smiled at her reflection.

"You look good, I love the top I chose for you," Aubrey lightly laughed. She was wearing baggy army pants and black boots; she had a tight black tank top on and left her shoulder length blond hair hanging down. She put black lace fingerless glove that ended at her wrists. She had put on black eye shadow and eyeliner on her Brown eyes and added lip gloss.

"As do you my U.S.A friend," Elle smiled.

"I know I know, little Miss I'm-an-Aussie," Aubrey mocked.

They linked arms and walked out to their dressing room to the curtain.

On their way they saw four gorgeous guys that they idolized walking with one of the girls that was on their list. Elle and Aubrey rolled their eyes at her a little and continued walking until they were stopped by someone putting their hand on Aubrey's shoulder. She turned around quickly stared into the eyes of none other than The Hardy Boyz. She stared with her eyebrows raised waiting to hear them speak.

"Are you the two new divas here?" Jeff asked politely.

"Yep, as a matter of a fact, we are," She replied smiling brightly.

"Well then in that case, I think it would be very appropriate for an introduction. I am the fabulous Jeff Hardy and this poor soul next to me is my brother Matt Hardy. It's a pleasure to meet you both," He said smartly, shaking the girls' hands.

"Um, well I'm Aubrey and this here, is my friend Elle." She said smiling a little.

"Hi," Elle said smiling sweetly at the two. "Nice to meet you both."

"Oh, that's an interesting accent, what it is?" One of the Hardy Boyz asked.

"Australian or at least it should be," She laughed, trying to make a joke.

"Hmm, ok, cool."

Everyone shook hands and talked a little until Randy Orton, Samantha who was attached to the young Orton, and John Cena interrupted the conversation.

"Hey Jeff and Matt, who are your friends?" Randy asked staring at the girls.

The girls were hot, or at least he thought so. The shorter one of the two had blue eyes, wavy brown hair and was flawless. The other girl had shoulder length straight blond hair and brown eyes and owned a perfect curvy figure.

"Randy, you're engaged to me now, you can't go checking other girls up," Samantha whined.

"I'm not sweet-heart," Randy turned and whispered to her.

"Uh, this is Aubrey and Elle, the new divas," Jeff said slowly looking at Randy.

"Well ladies, I am the Randy Orton, the one that I'm sure you've heard all about, this is my best friend John Cena and this here is my beautiful fiancé, Samantha, and thanks to her, it looks like you won't be able to have any of the 'God's Gift to Women'" He chuckled, kissing Sam's cheek. Elle just rolled her eyes towards Aubrey, making her giggle.

"Oh joy," Elle whispered into Aubrey's ear.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked getting in the two's faces.

"Your Excused" Aubrey replied smartly and smirked.

"We have a match next, you guys should watch," Elle paused, "carefully" she added on with an evil grin plastered on her face. Leaving the superstars confused as the girls walked away slowly.

Like Elle had advised them, they watched the match closely.

Aubrey and Elle ended up defeating Trish and Mickie. They helped Trish up in the end and both hugged her. They helped her out of the ring and glared at the crazy Mickie who was yelling for Trish. Trish just smiled at her new friends.

They took Trish to the back and turned the lights out again. The two new girls ran to the ring and beat the hell out of Mickie. Elle ended up leaving her after hitting her with a suicide dive. They ran behind the curtain and Trish was watching on one of the TVs as the lights turned back on. Mickie James was on the ground bloody and beaten and Trish turned to them.

"Oh my freaking God guys," She said smiling.

'We didn't do anything..."Aubrey lied.

"Uh-huh, sure little Miss Innocent," Trish light-heartedly mocked, rolling her eyes.

Randy, Samantha, John, Jeff, and Matt walked up to the three girls.

"You girls were so lucky you weren't with Mickie, or otherwise you three could have gotten attacked too! Can you believe this is happening? I swear if those punks come near Sam I'll kill them," Randy said looking at Sam protectively.

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh even though she didn't mean to.

"What?" He asked, confused at Aubrey's outburst.

"Nothing, I um, thought of something earlier that made me laugh… So who do you think should be attacked next?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't you mean, 'who do you _think_ will be attacked next'? Do either of you know who's doing this?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," They lied in unison.

"I wish I did though because then I'd put in a request to them for who I would like to be attacked next," Elle smiled.

"Right," Sam said "Don't worry, you still can since it's you two. I bet it is Randy." She hissed at the two new divas.

"Oh and what proof do you have to support your fanatical accusation?" Aubrey hissed back.

"You're just jealous of the fact that we got the diva job you've been after for years." Elle said coolly, and then slapped Sam in the face. "Get over it be-atch." She turned around and walked away with Aubrey and Trish right behind her.

Sam stood there in shock and Randy ran after them.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He asked pushing Elle and Aubrey against the wall with either hand. They just laughed and pushed him on his ass with ease.

"It's the truth isn't it?" Aubrey asked slyly as she walked away with Elle and Trish with Jeff and Matt following closely. They had them under what they like to call their 'Spell'.

"You two are more entertaining than I thought you originally would be," Trish commented, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the girls."

_**Well that's the first chapter, it's a lot like the original, but the story will slightly differ in the end.**_

**_Please Read the Original Version of the story by _****_Exquisite Corpse2713_**

_**It's also called Taking Out the Trash**_

_**Please R&R**_


	2. What Happens in thePast Stays inthe Past

**What Happens in the Past Should Stay in the Past**

Aubrey, Elle and Trish walked into one of the dressing rooms and found Amy, Victoria, and Ashley sitting on one of the couches laughing.

"Hey ladies," Trish said smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Hey Trish, oh Ash just told us really good joke... So what's cracking?" Victoria asked.

"Not much Vic. Oh and these are Aubrey and Elle, the brand new divas." Trish said proudly, introducing the two as she stepped to one side, revealing the two standing behind her.

"Hi there, I'm Amy, also known as Lita in the ring," Amy said shaking the girls' hands.

"Nice meeting you, I love you're wrestling work," Elle said sweetly.

"Thank you, it's good to know people appreciate me, you and Aubrey were pretty damned brilliant too" She said smiling.

"I'm Victoria but you can call me Vic for short." She said smiling and shaking their hands.

"Mmkay, what about Vicky?" Aubrey asked.

"NO! Please, I hate that name." Vic exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll remember that."

"Hey Ash," Amy called over to the artificial blonde staring in the other direction.

"Yeah?" She asked in response, turning around.

"Tell your joke to the newbies and Trish, and see what they think of it!" The red head requested.

"Ok, I'll tell it in first person this time, well, _'__ I went to the shop the other day, and I was in there for only about 5 minutes. When I came out, there was a police officer writing a parking ticket. "'So I went up to him and said, "Come on, mate, how about giving me a break?" He ignored me and continued writing the ticket. "'So I called him a biro sucking dickhead. He glared at me and started writing another ticket for worn tyres! So I called him a piece of horse crap. _

"'He finished the second ticket and put it on the windscreen with the first. Then he started writing a third ticket! This went on for about 20 minutes...The more I abused him, the more infringement notices he wrote.

_  
"'I didn't care. My car was parked around the corner. I try to have a little fun each day. It's important.'_ That's it, so, did you like it?"

"Oh that was good, where did you get it?" Asked Trish curiously.

"Oh, my friend sent it to me on an email. Pretty funny wasn't it? Well, I liked it."

There conversation stopped when they saw Matt and Jeff Hardy enter the room.

"Hey boys, nice of you to join us." The two guys smiled and Matt walked in, kissing Amy softly as he sat next to her. Jeff kind of stood there and stared at Aubrey and Elle.

"Do you guys think its weird how people keep on getting attacked?" Amy asked sitting on the couch.

"Uh...sure," Aubrey said, unable to stop herself from smiling a little.

"Okay...something is up with you two newbies..." Ashley said suspiciously. She didn't know it was them only Trish knew.

Elle and Aubrey looked at Trish and she nodded saying that they were trustable.

"Okay," Elle paused and looked at Jeff standing in the door. "Jeff stop standing in the hallway like a retard and have a seat," She joked. "We have something to tell you guys, but if you tell a soul your heads will be ripped off," Elle said closing the door.

"What's up?" Matt asked softly but suspiciously.

"Well, we know who's been beating everyone up," Aubrey said smiling lightly.

"Who is it?" Ashley asked with wide eyes

"Promise not to tell?" Elle asked

"We promise," everyone said together, in frustration and in anticipation.

"Okay, well we did it" Aubrey said grinning a little.

"No freakin' way" Ashley said.

"Yes freakin' way. We have to, it's in our contracts. But don't worry; we won't attack you because from now on, Vince and Teddy have told us we can choose whose next on our 'list'" Aubrey said smiling.

"So you guys helped me?" Ash asked.

They both nodded only to get a hug attack from Ashley. "Thanks guys!" She squealed smiling.

"No problem, even though we didn't really have a choice then, we'll help you next time whether it's in our scripts or not" Aubrey joked, smiling.

"Does anyone else know?" Vic asked.

"Well I knew before you guys did because I saw the two run from the ring but no one else should know," Trish answered for them.

"Okay so you guy aren't going tell are you?" Aubrey asked looking at everyone. They all shook their heads no.

"Good. We'd hate to hurt you guys, but if you force us to, we have to," Elle said seriously scaring everyone slightly, before she started laughing. "Its alright I was joking, geeze you people don't understand me..."Elle said pouting

"I do," Aubrey said.

"Except for the _Great_ Aubrey "Elle added sarcastically.

"Oh thanks, you know I rock," Aubrey said punching Elle's arm lightly.

"Who are you going to go for next?" Jeff asked curiously at the two.

Elle and Aub looked at each other and smiled. They turned to everyone.

"Sam," They said in unison smirking wickedly.

"Sam? As in Randy's fiancée, Samantha?" Amy asked sounding slightly worried.

"Hell yeah," Elle said smirking.

"Oh, Randy is going to freaking kill you if he finds out who you two are!"

"Ha, as if! We'll beat his ass too if we have too" Aubrey said confidently.

"No we wouldn't!" Elle exclaimed a bit too loud than she planned to.

"What?" Aubrey asked

"I don't want to hurt him" She said in a whisper

"Aw, somebody's got a crush" Aubrey sang.

"Awww" Everyone said smiling.

"Shut up, I just think um, he would be a waste of our time, you know," Elle said still blushing slightly but trying to get them off her back.

"Sure, sure, whatever makes you happy, we all know the truth!" Aubrey said brightly. "What is it with you and men who are already taken, Elle?"

"Shut up! I don't like him," She knew she was lying, but she couldn't help but deny it, it was just too embracing for her to handle.

"She's in denial!" Everyone yelled.

Eventually, it all died down about Elle. And that's when Jeff finally spoke up.

"I have something to tell everyone."

"What?" Aubrey asked in a whisper.

"Sam is cheating on Randy" He replied in a whisper.

"Figures...Who with?" Aubrey asked

"Um, it's JBL" He replied

"Oh poor Randy," Elle said sympathetically.

"Ha! I told you that you liked him!" Aubrey gloated.

"Just because I pity him doesn't mean I have a crush on the guy! Geeze!"

"Sure, sure, so Sam's into the 'Wrestling God', hmmm... I would have kept with Randy… How did you find out Jeff?" Aubrey asked.

"I caught them one day, they weren't happy at all. They've been having an affair for a while now," Jeff said, "It's funny how she's so protective of Randy when he's around other women, but she's the one cheating on him. Someone really needs to tell Randy."

"I want to be the one who tells him," Aubrey volunteered, happily grinning.

"Be my guest..."Jeff said.

"Awe, no fair, I want to!" Elle whined.

"Sorry Elle, I called it first!" She said, poking out her tongue. "If you want you can follow close behind, but I'm the one telling him!" She said, trying to compromise with her Australian friend.

"Ok, fine, I suppose that's as close as I'm going to get," Elle said, defeated.

"Sure is, now come on," Aubrey agreed before dragging Elle out the door with her.

"Thanks Aub."

"For what?" Aubrey asked confused.

"For letting me come with you. I know I'm pathetic, and I don't know where I'd be without you." Elle smiled as she followed Aubrey.

"Awe, thanks Elle, don't worry about it, I'd be lost without you too."

"Yeah right, but I know what you mean, thanks Aub," Elle smiled gratifyingly.

Aubrey turned a corner in the corridor then quickly spun back, bumping into Elle.

"Ow, wha-"

"Shh, it's them." Aubrey hushed Elle.

Aubrey had turned the corner and thanked god for her great timing when she saw JBL kissing Sam.

She motioned towards Elle to get her camera phone out, which she did (A/N: Not that I own a camera phone but hey, in this story I do!). Elle handed her the phone and took a few pictures. Unfortunately, the camera made a rather discrete and loud noise when it took a photo which made JBL and Sam break away and see Aubrey with the camera phone in her hand.

"CRAP! Elle run!" Aubrey screamed. Elle and Aubrey started running as fast as they could in any direction away from JBL and Sam.

"Elle! Look out!" Aubrey screamed at Elle a little too late, and watched her run right into Randy Orton and fall onto the floor. Elle had turned around earlier to see if she could see JBL or Sam behind them and didn't see Randy.

"Ow, crap!" Elle exclaimed in frustration as she quickly got up with the help of Aubrey.

"Come on, get in here" She said pulling Randy and Elle into the closest room, praying that she was able to give Sam and JBL the slip. She opened the door a little bit and saw Sam run past. And Aubrey just sighed in relief.

"Ok Elle, hit the lights," She commanded. And Elle flicked on the switch, which filled the room with an artificial light.

"And the Lord said 'Let there be light'" Elle mocked as she looked around the room.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you two abducting me?" Randy asked not smiling and sounding rather irritated.

"I have something to tell you that will break your heart" Aubrey said in a whisper.

"What might that be? Two new divas have found something to break my heart. Now what could that be?" He scoffed scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Well if you have that attitude Aubrey and I might as well just leave you in your ignorant little state of mind." Elle said coldly.

"Fine, what do you want to tell me that will supposedly break my heart?" Randy asked, still sounding skeptic.

Aubrey sat down on a crate and took out Elle's phone from her pocket. She opened up one of the pictures that had a very clear view of JBL and Sam making out and handed Randy the phone.

"What the...is that JBL?" He asked, his voice started to break up, "And Sam? Sam and JBL? Oh God" he added in sadness as he sunk his head into his hands.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Randy. I know what it feels like, it's happened to me many times" She said sympathetically.

He looked at her and had tears in his eyes. He started to walk to the door but Aubrey stopped him. She slowly wiped his tears away and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly and cried. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"You can do better...she wasn't pretty anyway, and, and no one liked her," Aubrey said trying to cheer him up. He laughed a little.

"Thanks Aubrey, I'm glad you told me," He said in a whisper and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled at him as he got up and helped her up too. "Sorry for being such a jerk earlier, I knew you were right, it's just Sam –"

"Look, don't worry about it, we took it a bit too far," Aubrey interrupted, trying to get Sam out of Randy's mind.

Aubrey looked over at Elle who was standing in the corner observing everything that was happening. Aubrey could see that there was pain in her eyes, but she didn't know why.

"Hey, what's wrong Elle?" She asked. But Elle stayed silent. "Elle? Are you alright?"

Elle snapped back into reality, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said looking back at the floor, not sounding overly convincing.

"You know, if I knew you wanted to break his heart that much, I would have let you," Aubrey joked.

"Nah, it's not that. I'm just thinking about… Brian. (A/N: I hate that name! But I'll keep to the original story names.) It's déjà vu." Elle choked out, allowing a single tear of pain from the past escape from the corner of her eye.

"Look, that stuff with Brian is in the past, just forget about it, what happens in the past should stay in the past, that's my motto," Aubrey said.

"Wait, who exactly is Brian?" Randy asked curiously.

"He was E-" Aubrey started, but Elle interrupted.

"He's a just a jerk, enough said." Elle simply said, looking at the floor, thinking back into the past which led to another tear of pain from the past escape.

"Elle?"

She looked up to see deep blue eyes staring into hers. "Mm, yeah?" She asked softly, still staring into Randy's eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders lightly and whispered into her ear, "I'm meant to be the sad one, not you."

She smiled at him slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm not sad, I just feel sorry for you, you know, you've been with her for so long and now, you don't really have anybody. I know what it feels like to be alone and I don't like it," Elle tried to laugh.

"I'll be fine; anyway, I have you and Aubrey to turn to, right?" He smiled at her grabbing her hand and pulling her out from the corner.

"It's good to know you were able to talk some sense into her to leave that corner. Ah Elle, you and corners, another thing from the past," Aubrey laughed.

"He didn't talk any sense into me to leave the corner, he just pulled me away from it," Elle replied. "Ok, let's go, I don't like this room."

They walked out of the room and saw a horrible sight on the floor down the hall.

Jeff was laying on the floor in a bloody mess. JBL and Sam were standing over him with a satisfied look upon their faces.

"Oh my God, I'll go get help!" Elle yelled as she ran towards her friends' locker room. Aubrey didn't waste any time she ran straight to Jeff and fell at his side.

He opened his eyes a little.

'Hi there," He barely whispered

"Jeff, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked in a whisper, stroking his visible injuries.

"Well, I'm as alright as you can get after being ambushed," He whispered.

"Why's that?'She asked

"Well, you're sitting next to me, aren't you? Who wouldn't want that?" He replied and she smiled a little. She turned and saw Randy returning after chasing off JBL. Randy turned to Aubrey and sat next to her.

"Why did he do this?" He asked, referring to JBL.

"Jeff is the person that told me about JBL and Sam, Jeff had caught them awhile ago and only he knew about them. Then when I was walking with Elle to tell you, I saw caught them kissing, so of course I had to take a picture as proof. They saw me taking pictures of them and since Elle and I gave them the slip, I'm guessing they went after the next best thing, which was Jeff because he was the only other person who knew," She said staring at Jeff.

"Ha, you like him don't you?" Randy laughed.

"Who, who do I like?" She asked trying to sound innocent and unknowing of who he was referring to.

"Jeff, duh, you like him, don't you?" Randy asked smiling

"As if, I don't like him, and even if I did, I would only like him as a friend," she answered.

"Sure, sure, you're just in denial," He replied.

"Am Not."

"Are too, look, even now you're in denial about being in denial," Randy said.

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"Never mind."

Aubrey stuck her tongue out at Randy just as Elle came running down the hall with the paramedics behind her. Aub looked at Randy and smiled.

"Mr. Orton, it's a bit early to start liking other girls, you only broke up with your fiancée fifteen minutes ago." She informed him.

"What? Liking other girls, what do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow, nowing exactly what she meant.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean." She said.

He simply shook his head smiling at what she was interrogating him about.

"Next time, the fitter people are getting the paramedics. Is he okay?" Elle asked out of breath.

"I don't know, I hope he is," Aubrey replied sadly as the paramedics placed him on the stretcher gently.

"Is anyone coming in the ambulance with him? Only one person can come in the ambulance mind you," One of the paramedics asked.

"Um" Aubrey started, looking at Randy and Elle. "I'll go."

"Is anyone following?" The man asked Elle and Randy.

"Yeah, we will," Elle said.

"Okay then," He said and told them what hospital they were going to. Elle and Randy finally got to the hospital where they met up with Aubrey and walked into together. In there they saw Amy, Matt, Vic, Trish and Ashley.

"How did you guys get here so fast? I was in the ambulance with Jeff but you still beat me!" Aubrey exclaimed in surprise.

"We know our way around the city, Vic used to live here so she drove us," Ashley informed the others.

Aubrey smiled and sat down next to Matt. She could tell he was completely broken up but she had no idea how to comfort him.

She placed her hand on his back gently as a comforting gesture and pulled him into a hug. He smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Hey Matt, Amy looks like she's about to rip my head off, I'm scared" She whispered while they were still hugging, making Matt laugh.

"We broke it off earlier, she's into Adam," He said(Go with it)

"I'm so sorry," She whispered stroking his face gently. "Um, who is Adam?" She asked having know idea who that was.

"Edge in other words. She's into Adam now."

"Oh, I'm still so sorry," she said sincerely.

"Its okay, I guess those 6 years meant nothing to her." He said trying to avoid tears filling his eyes. Aubrey pulled him in for another hug when a doctor walked out of Jeff's room.

"I'm guessing you are Matt Hardy?" He asked as he looked at the two hugging.

"Yeah, I am," He said as he and Aubrey broke the hug. Aubrey stood up and walked over and sat next to Amy who was sitting all by herself on one of the couches.

"Hey Ames," She whispered to Amy.

'Hi there," She replied smiling lightly. "It's nice to know someone eventually joined me!"

"Ah, sorry about that," Aubrey apologized and watched Elle stand up and sit next to her. "What brings you here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much, over there smells funny, and I thought since you were moving, I might as well too." Elle paused, looking over at the doorway where Matt Hardy had followed the doctor through. "I wonder what the doctors are telling Matt."

_**Ok, so I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but hey, one is better than none.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R**_


	3. A Kiss Or Two

**A Kiss Or Two**

Matt came out of the doctor's room with a smile on his face.

"So? How is he?" Vic asked Matt as he returned.

"The doctor said he had a broken rib but he would be fine, it's the least we could have hoped for," Matt replied smiling. "So who wants to go to visit Jeff? I've already been," He asked the group.

"I'll go, I've known Jeff the longest, excluding you, Matt, of course," Amy said, standing up from the hospital's couch.

…

When Amy returned, Aubrey decided to go next, which she did alone.

"Hey Jeff, so how are you feeling now?" She asked as she was stood next to his hospital bed.

"I'm alright, my ribs hurt a little. The doctors said one was broken. Damned JBL," Jeff cursed.

"I know, Elle and I have decided that we are going to go after JBL and Sam next week. Rumor has it that they'll both be in the ring together cutting a promo so we're going take our chance then." Aubrey said with an evil yet cocky grin on her face.

"Ha, no your not" Jeff said sternly.

"Yes, we are Jeff," Aubrey said slowly, but just as sternly as Jeff.

"You can't go after JBL, look what he did to me. He's still double your size and even if you have Elle with you, he's still much bigger! Just think of what he'll do to you and Elle given the opportunity," Jeff said.

"Jeff, I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Just don't worry about us, and instead, worry about when your rib will be better," Aubrey said smiling

"Okay, I suppose I won't be able to stop you anyway,"

"Damned straight."

"Thought so," He said in a whisper grabbing Aubrey's hand and squeezing it tightly while a nurse stuck a needle in his arm. Aubrey just laughed a little.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked her.

"Uh, no of course not," She said, trying to sound innocent.

"Right," he said smiling and she just laughed harder.

"Ok, I'd better go and let the others see you," Aubrey said, looking at the time.

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"Yep, I'll see you too."

As soon as Aubrey left, Elle and Randy walked in and straight for Jeff.

"Two people? I was only expecting one to come in," Jeff commented.

"Yeah, well visiting times are nearly up so we thought we'd start sending people two at a time since everyone wants to see you," Elle smiled.

"Wow, I feel loved!" Jeff exclaimed, making Elle and Randy laugh.

"How do you feel mate?" Randy asked looking down at the man in the hospital bed.

"I've been better. Oh, and Randy sorry about the hag, uh, I mean, Sam" He said smiling. Elle and Randy just started laughing.

"So none of you liked her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well, basically, no," Elle and Jeff said in unison and Randy laughed a little.

"Well, it might take a while to forget about her but I'll move on, it helps to know that no one liked her. Believe it or not, but I've actually found someone I'm quite interested in," Randy lightly laughed, not noticing Elle's head shot up.

"A bit early for that don't you think? Oh well, it's your choice, who is it by the way?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, no one in particular, they probably don't like me anyway." He replied quickly, trying not to give anything away. Elle just rolled her eyes, but not discreetly enough to miss Randy's eye.

"What?" Randy asked Elle.

"Nothing," She replied quickly.

"So, changing subject, do either of you guys know when I can leave?" Jeff asked the two people in front of him.

"I have no idea, I'll go check if you want," Elle volunteered.

"Yeah, ok, thanks," Jeff replied, watching Elle leave the room. "So Randy, who is the "lucky" girl that you're interested in?"

"What? Oh, um," Randy started, and then used his eyes to point where Elle went and smiled.

"Oh, really, so it's Elle," Jeff said, smiling back.

"Uh no," He said quickly as he saw Elle coming back into the room.

"Why so quiet? You two weren't talking about me are you?" She asked, jokingly.

"No, of course not," The two men said in unison.

"Sure. Anyway, the doctor said they just need to bandage Jeff up and the he can go home."

…

After they bandaged Jeff up they all returned to the hotel.

Elle and Aubrey shared a room, of course.

"What are we going to do? I'm really bored. I hate sitting around doing nothing and that's exactly what we're doing, sitting and staring into space," Elle said with no emotion in her voice. Aubrey just started laughing.

"Let's go to a club or something," Aubrey suggested, she loved dancing with a passion.

"Okay, sure, sounds great!" Elle happily agreed.

"Well then, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. Since you've been ready to do anything for the past hour why don't you call Trish, the girls and I suppose the guys too and see what they're doing," Aubrey said walking into the bathroom.

"Okay" Elle said, reaching into her pocket for her cell. "Hey? Where's my phone? Aubrey!"

"Yeah?" Someone yelled from within the bathroom.

"Where's my phone? I gave it to you to take the pictures and you never gave it back!"

"Oh, well I don't have it; I gave it to Randy to look at the pictures of Sam and JBL!" Aubrey yelled back.

"WHAT! You're telling me you basically gave my phone away?"

"Sorry, I suppose so," She opened the bathroom door slightly so only her face was visible, "Maybe Randy still has it? How about you go down and see if he does?"

"I don't know where his room is!" Elle replied, sounding a bit pissed off.

"Well, if you walk around the hotel long enough I'm sure you'll find him eventually."

"Wow, thanks Aub," Elle responded sarcastically, "but it looks like I have no other choice, so I'll see you later," Elle said as she pocketed one of the hotel keys and walked outside into the hallway.

Elle walked down the hotel's hall, knocking on each door to see if any of her friends were in that one.

"Hello? Oh Elle, what are you doing here?" Asked Ashley as she opened her door.

"Oh thank God I found you! I've been to six other rooms. Hey, can I borrow your mobile? I've lost mine."

"Um, sure, come on in." Ashley welcomed Elle in. "Here," she said as she handed Elle her small silver phone, "Don't be too long because I don't really want a long phone bill this month!"

"Don't worry; I'll take just a second." Elle replied as she dialed in her mobile's number.

One ring went, a good sign of it being on, two rings went, then someone picked up.

"Um, hi," The other end said hesitantly.

"Randy is that you?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, actually it is."

"Good, ok, it's me Elle. Now, I have a small feeling that you have my phone," She said smiling.

"Really now, what makes you think that?" He laughed, "Where are you? I was outside your place a second ago to return the phone but I got no answer after I knocked."

"Oh, I'm at Ash's and Aubrey would have been in the shower. Where are you now?" Elle asked quickly.

"I'm still outside your room."

"Ok, you stay put; I'll be there in a second." She said as she hung up Ashley's phone.

"Thanks Ash!" She yelled out, "I got to go, I'll phone you later." Elle said as she put the phone on a table near by and ran outside the hotel room to see Randy Orton resting his back on her hotel's room's door with her phone in one of his hands.

"Randy!" Elle exclaimed, catching his attention.

"Fancy meeting you here," Randy said smiling, "Here's your phone, sorry about that, I must have pocketed it earlier without realizing what I was doing," He said as he handed Elle her phone.

"Thank you so much! I thought I had lost it!" She exclaimed as she hugged Randy in gratitude. Though a bit taken back, Randy just hugged back happily. "Um, would you like to come in for a bit?" Elle asked, as she opened her hotel door.

"Sure, why not?"

As he did, Aubrey walked out of the bathroom in just a towel, unaware of Randy's presence, "Hey, Elle, back so soon? I just left my shirt out h-" She lost her voice when she realized that Randy was in the room, watching her. "Oh my freaking God!" Aubrey screamed as she ran back in the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Elle just burst out laughing. "Oh poor Aub, I wouldn't have brought him in here if I knew you were going to come out of the bathroom half naked, in a towel," Elle laughed as she picked Aubrey's outfit off from her bed and walked over to the bathroom to hand it to her.

"Um, maybe I should go," Randy said awkwardly, "I don't want to intrude."

"No, no Randy, stay," Aubrey said as she exited from the bathroom, fully dressed. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that flared at the bottom and a hot pink tank top that ended above her belly button. She had applied black eyeliner and had hot pink eye shadow with light pink glitter on her cheeks and eyelids.

"God, you got a pink theme going don't you?" Elle laughed. "There's just one problem, you look better than me now! I have to go get changed again, so I'll be right back, you all stay put!" She commanded as she ripped through her suit case until she found what she wanted and ran into the bathroom with it.

"So are you guys going anywhere?" Randy asked, looking at Aubrey.

"Yeah, duh! I mean, um, no we are just dressing up for no reason!" Aubrey said sarcastically, smiling. "Elle and I are going out to a club tonight, want to come?" She asked.

"Of course, it'll be fun. Is anyone else going?" Randy asked.

"Well, no, not yet, that's why Elle needed her phone, so she could phone everyone and ask them if they wanted to come," Aubrey replied. "Wow, you got changed quickly," Aubrey said as she watched Elle return from the bathroom in brand new attire. Now she was wearing blue jeans like Aubrey's, a black T-shirt with very short sleeves that said 'A little Drama Never Hurt Anyone' in bold, white letters. She had a small amount of black eyeliner and mascara on and had put a little but of glitter on her eyelids and cheeks. She was also wearing some beautiful, black high heels that made her a couple inches taller.

"Yeah, I'm super-quick," She replied smiling brightly.

"Oh, I see you have glitter on too," Aubrey said, admiring the sparkles coming off her friend's face.

"Well I figured if you put it on, so will I," Elle replied smiling.

"Oh, now both of you are making me look bad, I'd better go to my room and get changed now," Randy said, popping back into the conversation. Making both the girls smile and laugh.

"Ok, bye Randy, we'll meet you in the lobby in around twenty minutes. Bring the guys too, we'll try to bring the girls," Aubrey said.

"Ok, bye Aub, bye Elle," He said as he waved the girls goodbye before leaving the hotel room.

Elle called the girls like she was supposed to, and asked if they would like to go out to a club and Trish, Ashley and Victoria agreed. Amy had said she was going out with Adam that night.

…

They walked down to the lobby twenty minutes later like they has said and found Trish, Vic, Ash, John, Randy, Jeff, and Matt waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Elle said when they reached them.

"Hey," John said checking out the two girls before him. Jeff, Matt and Randy were doing the same, even though Randy had already seen them earlier.

"When you guys have finished checking them out, we'll go," Trish said smiling at the boys.

…

They all went to a club downtown called 'The Rave' and were having the time of their life.

They walked in and went straight for the dance floor. All the girls were dancing together and the guys were watching their every move.

Trish went and grabbed John and pulled him to dance with her. Ashley did the same to Matt while Vic danced with some cute guy she met at the club.

Elle and Aubrey took a break from the dancing and were watching everyone else grind to the music.

"Hey, look, poor Randy and Jeff are the loners of the group. Then again, if I was Jeff, I would want to be rather careful with the rib of his," Elle mentioned as she watched Jeff and Randy chat in the middle of the dance floor.

…

"Come on Randy, I dare you. Just ask her for one dance," Jeff willed the young Orton on.

"Nah, what if she says no? I'll look like a complete retard!"

"Come on Randy, why not?"

"No way, not yet, maybe later."

"Ok fine, I suppose I'll have to ask her for you," Jeff said as he started to walk towards the girls.

"No! Look, I'll ask Aubrey first, and you can go with Elle, then we'll swap. You get who you like and vice versa. Okay? I just can't ask her first up."

"Fine."

…

"Hey Aubrey look who's coming our way," Elle said, referring to Jeff and Randy who were coming towards them. "Howdy boys," Elle said smiling at the two.

"Hey," Jeff said. He glanced at Randy and then looked back at the girls, "Sorry Randy, I just can't wait. Aubrey, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Jeff!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh fine, sorry Aub, Elle would you like a dance?"

"Um sure, of course," She said scrunching her eyebrows together slightly.

"Want to switch later?" Elle whispered into Aubrey's ear and she nodded, smiling as she walked off with Randy.

Jeff danced with Elle for about 15minutes before taking a break, leaving Elle alone at one of the tables as he went off in search of Aubrey. Once again Elle was sitting and watching everyone dance, only this time instead of Aubrey opposite her, she had no one. She heard the current song end and Randy and Aubrey finally took a break. Aubrey walked slowly over to Jeff and Randy joined Elle at her table. Elle's attention was no longer on the dancing, but instead, the man in front of her.

Finally Randy broke the awkward silence between the two. "So, Elle, would you like a dance with the Legend Killer?" He asked putting on his cocky grin.

"How could I say no to Randy Orton?" Elle asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, let's go then," He said smiling, as he grabbed Elle's hand that was resting on the table and pulled her off to the dance floor.

…

Jeff slowly walked over to Aubrey.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, actually my ribs are hurting pretty badly. Do you think you could give me a ride home?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, why not?" She replied smiling. She told Elle, Trish, Ash, and Vic and they all took it the wrong way.

"YOU'RE GOIN BACK TO THE HOTEL WITH JEFF? WHY?" Elle yelled over the music.

"HIS RIBS HURT!" Aubrey yelled back and they both laughed.

"OKAY BYE, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!" She yelled back smiling.

"Later," Aubrey said hugging her friend.

"Bye," Elle replied before returning to Randy on the dance floor.

_Back at the hotel..._

Jeff and Aubrey walked into Jeff's room.

"Well then, do you need anything?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Nup," He replied laying down on top of his bed.

"Okay, well I guess I'll be going then," She said slowly as she walked towards the door.

"Wait! Stay, please, I could use some company. We could watch a movie or something," He offered, sitting up fast.

"Ok fine," Aubrey said running to his side and pushed him back on the bed.

"Remind me to not sit up as fast next time," Jeff said pathetically as he grabbed his rib in pain.

Aubrey just laughed as she stroked his face gently. He looked up and smiled a little even though he was in pain. He reached his hand out towards her face and pulled her closer to him. Her lips landed on Jeff's lightly, but what started out to be an innocent kiss but it turned into a rather passionate one. (A/N: It's amazing how these things happen quite quickly!)

…

Elle and Randy were still dancing to the music, but they had gotten closer and closer every time. The next song played happened to be a slow, romantic one; making Elle and Randy dance even closer than before.

"I remember when we learnt how to dance in PE, I hated it. But I guess it all paid off," Elle whispered, making Randy laugh.

"I guess it did," He replied smiling.

Elle shut her eyes and rested her head on Randy's shoulder (A/N: Forget the fact of how he's so freaking tall) and just relaxed her body as she danced with him.

Eventually the song ended and Randy pulled Elle gently off the dance floor, back to her table, only this time he wasn't sitting opposite her and separated by a table, instead, he had placed Elle on his lap.

He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Remember at the hospital, in Jeff's room, I said that I was kind of interested in someone."

"How could I forget? Are you going to tell me who it is now?" She replied smiling; waiting to hear what he was going to say next and hoping it was exactly what she wanted it to hear.

"It's you," He replied smiling, as he leaned in and gave her a light peck on her lips. Elle couldn't help but smile, telling Randy that she felt the same way towards him. She was so happy. He was so happy. They were both so happy. He leaned in again to give her another kiss, but before he did, someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around only to be met with a hard punch to his face, knocking him out cold.

"Randy!" Elle exclaimed as she saw Randy fall. (A/N: Not literally). Elle looked up to see who had just punched Randy, and her eyes widened when she met their face.

"Brian," She whispered softly.

_**Cliffhanger! Kind of …Well it is unless you've read the original before…**_

_**Still not as many reviews as I would have hoped for, but I suppose the number of reviews have doubled from one, to two… :D**_

_**Thanks peeps!**_


	4. Another Diva

**Another Diva**

Aubrey and Jeff were still making out on top of his bed. He was on top of her now and kissing her neck softly. She pushed him away gently.

"Jeff, we should stop. I don't want you to hurt your ribs," She said in a whisper.

"I guess your right, they do hurt pretty badly right now," He confessed, crawling off her.

She turned so she was facing him and stared at him, smiling.

He put his arm around Aubrey and she placed on of her hands on his chest softly. She started to stroke his ribs softly. He closed his eyes smiling, as did she. But as soon as she had, her phone started ringing. Aubrey got up and walked over to see who was calling, before answering it right away.

"Hello?" She asked a bit worryingly as she lay back on Jeff's bed.

"Is this Aubrey Johnson?" The person on the other end asked calmly.

"Yes it is and who's this?" She asked sitting up.

"My name is Doctor Pilbeam. I'm calling about your friends Elle Bennett (A/N: Not my REAL last name obviously) and John Cena. They're both in the hospital and hurt pretty badly. Elle was asking for you." The man said, still in a calm tone.

"Oh my god; why, what happened, which hospital?" She asked standing up; Aubrey had millions of questions in her head.

"Well, they're at St. James Hospital; I'll tell you the whole story in person as soon as you get down here though. This information is not permitted to be transferred over the telephone." He replied.

"Okay, I understand, thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can," She said hanging up and fetching her stuff.

"What wrong Aub?" Jeff asked sitting up.

"It's Elle and John. They're in the hospital," Aubrey said quickly, "St John's hospital. Hurry, I'll drive you there with me."

"Brian," Elle whispered as she looked into ice-cold blue eyes.

"Hello there Elle. Long time no see. Well, that's rather incorrect in regards to myself. I've been watching you lately. Tonight was the night I decided to come for you. But what do I find when I come here, I ask. I find you with this piece of crap," He said calmly as he glared at her, referring to the knocked out Randy Orton.

"Brian, go away and leave me alone, I don't love you. Just get out of here!" She yelled fiercely.

"No, well, that is unless you come with me!" He yelled back as he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Brian, no!" She screamed at him, before slapping him hard which made an instant mark appear on his face.

"Bad move sweetheart," He said as he grabbed her throat and slowly began to squeeze.

"Brian! I can't… breath," She choked out.

He loosened his grip, but still held her by the throat, "Now when I ask, no, when I _tell_ you to come with me, what do you say?" He asked coolly.

"Never!" Elle screamed at him as she scrambled free from his grasp but to no avail since she was sitting down and couldn't get up fast enough to run away.

"Never say never darling," He said as he grabbed her throat again, and took a small knife from his pocket. "Now I'd hate to hurt you, but since you've given me no choice," He drifted off as he sat down next to her and placed the scalpel next to her neck, letting it travel down to her arm.

"Brian, please, don't," Elle began to plead with him.

"Oh don't waste my time with your begging. It didn't work in the past, it won't work now. Especially how you've slapped me and refused my decent offers. So, I'm sorry love, but," Brian trailed off, as he laughed. Taking the knife down to her leg, "This will stop you from running away," He laughed as he lifted up the blade slowly.

"Brian, please, no, don't!" Elle pleaded, more desperately this time. But it didn't affect him. He drove the blade into her leg as hard as he could, making her scream out in pain.

Luckily, her scream took the attention of John Cena who was close by at the time, and ran to her aid.

"Hey, Elle wha-" he trailed off as he laid eyes on the knocked out Randy Orton, and the stab wound in Elle's leg.

Brian smirked at the reaction as he pulled the knife out of Elle's leg, and drove it into John Cena's shoulder. (A/N: I know that bit went a bit quick).

Security noticed this, and ran after Brian who had bolted for the bathroom to escape out through a window before the security team could catch him.

When they got there they both ran into the hospital right away. A nurse saw them and ran towards them right away.

"Are you here for Elle and John?" She asked quickly.

"Yes. Where are they?" Aubrey asked, sounding extremely fearful.

"I'll take you to them and explain what has happened," She said as she walked them through some of the hospital's hallway.

"Okay," Aubrey replied, following close behind the nurse.

"They were found in a downtown club, apparently you two were there earlier, but left. Anyway, Elle was stabbed in her leg and John was stabbed in his shoulder by a man. The security guards described the man to be tall, blond hair, icy blue eyes, and he had a tattoo on his neck that looked like a dragon. Do you know him?" She asked and Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks. She knew it was Brian but couldn't tell the police because of what happened the last time they tried that.

"You said a dragon tattoo on his neck?" Aubrey asked

"Yes, do you know someone with one of those?" She asked. "It is crucial to let us know."

"Um, no, I have no clue who he could be. I'll ask Elle later. How are they? Are they both alright?" Aubrey asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, they were both exceedingly lucky. The knife that they were both stabbed with didn't hit any nerves, all it did was puncture the skin and some minor blood vessels. Nothing that a few bandages can't handle," She informed them as she stopped in front of a room knocking and yelling to the door, "You have two visitors," before walking away.

"Come in," Aubrey and Jeff heard two people yell simultaneously.

Aubrey walked in holding Jeff's hand. She saw John and Elle both in different beds with a curtain in between that could separate them.

"Brian," Elle whispered to Aubrey.

"I know," Aubrey replied in a whisper too.

"How did you know?" Elle asked, sounding a bit confused.

"The nurse described him to me. I told her I didn't know though because of what happened last time." She said looking down at the floor, breaking eye contact with Elle.

"What did happen last time?" Randy asked walking into the room with Trish, Vic, Ash, Amy and Matt.

Elle sighed when she saw Randy's black eye.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Whoa, what happened to your eye?" Aubrey asked from Elle's side as she looked up at him.

"That guy punched me. What's his face?" Randy said, touching

"Brian," Elle answered in a whisper as she looked from Randy to John. She blamed herself for what happened to John and Randy.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to the two.

"It wasn't your fault. That guy must be nuts," John said smiling and Elle laughed a little.

"He is, but I still blame myself. If it wasn't for me, he never would have come," She whispered frowning. Randy over to Elle's side and lifted up her hand from the bed, giving it a light squeeze.

She smiled a little at him and blushed.

"Wait, who is Brian?" Trish asked softly. Elle looked at Aubrey and nodded a little.

"Well, Brian and Elle dated for a couple of years," Aubrey started.

"I was rather desperate at the time," Elle added on lightheartedly.

"Yeah, you were. Anyway, Elle wasn't too fond of the idea of sleeping with him since she knew she wasn't truly _in_ love with the guy. She just wanted someone to support her and care for her. But of course, being a guy, he couldn't go two days without having sex," Aubrey joked. "So he ended up cheating on her quite often, well, more like all the time. Eventually, she found out and broke up, and Brian wasn't very easy going about that. He put up a fight saying that he never meant to etcetera. That same night though, he went out and got drunk, in his depression. One drink lead to another and then the drunk ass came up with this _brilliant_ idea to go to Elle's place and kidnapped her." Aubrey said getting tears in her eyes. "He took her to some old abandoned church by her house so he '_could have her all to himself'_. When he sobered up though, he decided to take advantage of her so he beat her up before rapping her. Then he left her there, thinking and hoping she would die painfully because of the injuries he inflicted on her," She paused and saw the look on Elle's face. "Do you want me to continue?" She asked.

"Yes, the others have a right to know, I can trust them," Elle said, blinking back the tears of pain.

"Ok, anyway he left her there and told her if anyone ever found her and then if she told the police about him, he would kill her and me," Aubrey paused. "I reported her missing to the police the morning after she was abducted by Brian, but no one could find her. Basically, everyone was giving up hope since there were no leads, nothing. But one night, when I was walked home that night from the police station, I heard a faint cry for help. It was coming from the massive, dark, old graveyard behind the abandoned church. I walked into it to investigate and there I saw Elle lying on the ground bleeding like crazy. She had crawled a far distance from the church, and there was a visible blood trial. So I called the police and an ambulance and she was taken care of. She got some fluids pumped into her blood stream, and in a few days, she was ready to leave the hospital. Elle had at least a dozen cuts on her, a couple fractures and a broken arm. After that, we decided to learn how to defend ourselves just incase Brian ever showed up again. We hadn't seen him for about 4 years now but I guess he's still not quite over Elle," Aubrey explained letting tears fall down her face freely.

"Whoa," Amy said in a whisper.

"Are you going to be alright?" Randy asked caringly as he carefully stroked Elle's cheek.

"I think so. I hope so at least. Anyway, I've got buff wrestlers to protect me right?" Elle asked, smiling lightly.

"That you do," Randy agreed.

"And don't you worry, we'll protect you too," Jeff said to Aubrey as he walked over to her, carefully pulling her into his arms, making sure not to injure his rib.

Aubrey melted in his hug. She pulled away and pecked his lips softly.

"When did that happen?" Randy asked smiling at the two.

"What?" Aubrey asked sounding slightly confused.

"You and Jeff?" Elle asked smiling, "Well, I got to say, I did kind of see it coming."

Aubrey blushed smiling and Jeff just stared at her smiling.

"Oh leave us alone," She joked. "So what are we going to do now that Brian is back?" Aubrey asked getting serious now.

"I don't know, but I'm really scared," Elle said. "Personally, I enjoy living."

"Same here," Aubrey said smiling lightly.

"Let's just not worry about the S.O.B. right now and worry about our job "Elle said. "Since we can't stay in hiding for ever," She added on.

"Good idea" Aubrey said smiling brightly.

Elle and John had to stay over night and Aubrey stayed with them.

Elle eventually fell asleep after watching everything possibly watchable on the hospital's T.V. and John and Aubrey were just talking about random stuff.

"So how long have you been friends with Elle?" He asked curiously.

"Since I was 14" She said smiling.

"So you guys are like best friends?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, but we're pretty close to that. My best friend is actually some who is going to be the new Diva on Smackdown. She was with Elle and I when we went for our interviews only she couldn't officially start until a few weeks later because she had to finish her old work place's contract. She should be here next week for Smackdown. You know, you should meet her, I'm sure you'd love her, she's nice. She really likes you too," Aubrey blurted out and then closed her eyes and smacked her forehead for having a big mouth.

"She likes me? So she's a fan of mine?" He asked smiling.

"Well, that's a bit of an understatement, but basically yeah. You should see her when she watches you on TV! If you even try to talk to her while you're on, she'll rip your head off. And once, it was so funny; we were in a music store and they have these big TV's everywhere! They happened to put your music Video on and she almost fell on her ass when she saw your dimples. And then she started dancing around like an idiot and when the song stopped she started yelling at the people to put it back on," Aubrey said laughing.

"That is so not true!" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw her and Elle's friend Natalie. "In case you've forgotten, that was you!"

Aubrey screamed in excitement and ran towards her friend. She hugged her tightly and when she pulled away Natalie punched her arm.

"OUCH! Nat! What was that for?" Aubrey asked rubbing her arm before walking back by John.

"John, she hurt me" She said laying next to him and hugging him.

"If I was her and you said that stuff about me I would hurt you too," He said smiling.

Natalie was standing there in shock.

"Do you realize who you're laying in bed with?" She asked.

"Sure do! John Felix Anthony Cena, and stay away, he's all mine," Aubrey said winking at John, telling him to play along.

"Yours?" Natalie asked and her eyes were wider than before.

"Yeah, we're an item! I told you I would hook up with him while I was here so pay up," Aubrey said holding her hand out. Natalie rolled her eyes and reached into her wallet that quite conveniently had a hundred dollar bill inside, and handed it to her friend.

"You're telling me bet on our love?" John asked pretending to be hurt.

"Um, sorry John, but I never said that loved you anyway. You were just a one night stand for me since I was bored," Aubrey said looking serious.

"What? Aubrey how could you?" John exclaimed, putting his head in his hands, still pretending to be hurt.

"Aubrey! That wasn't nice, when I said hook up, I meant for you to have a true relationship with them, not a one night stand!" Natalie yelled walking over to John and sitting next to him. He put his head on her shoulder and gave Aubrey a little glance and smiled.

"Oh please," Aubrey said rolling her eyes. "We never slept together, I was just joking. But I'm keeping the money because I did make out with him," She said, lying to keep the money.

"Where was I?" John asked, sounding as if he was starting an interrogation.

"You don't remember?" Aubrey asked acting offended, trying to wink at him without Natalie detecting it.

"I would remember but it didn't happen," He said simply.

"Yes it did," She said sternly, mouthing 'I'll split it with you if you play along'.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did forget about that," John lied just getting the fact she wanted to keep her friends money.

"Yeah right, I'm not that stupid! Give it back Aub pay," Natalie said holding one of her hands out, pushing John off her shoulder with the other.

Aubrey gave her back the money and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep now, so you two please keep it down," John said, as he scooted to one side of the hospital bed.

"Ok, night John."

"Night."


	5. Seeing Nasty Things

**Seeing Nasty Things**

John's eyes shot open when he heard an ear piercing scream. He looked up quickly, despite his shoulder injury, and saw Natalie and Elle hugging. He figured that was the scream. He looked down at what was sleeping next to him and saw a beautiful sight. He thought Aubrey looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep.

…

He woke up a few hours later to Aubrey, Elle and Natalie saying his name.

"John! Wake up! We can leave now," Elle yelled as she shook his uninjured shoulder. "Oh he is never going to wake up!" He heard Elle yell in defeat.

"Let me try," He heard Aubrey offer, "Hey John, baby, you want to wake up now? We can go," She whispered seductively into his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled. John sat up slowly and looked around the room. He saw Natalie, Jeff, Elle, and Randy.

"Oh I woke him up! He was just pretending to be asleep to make you look better," Elle said, huffing.

"Ha, sure Elle!" Aubrey yelled as she walked over to her friend who now had crutches and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, hey take that arm off me, I might loose my balance, I'm not very experienced with these things," Elle quickly said, referring to the crutches supporting her, before being shushed by Aubrey. "Wha- oh."

Elle had noticed Natalie and Jeff staring at each other like crazy.

Aubrey saw this too but she didn't care. All Jeff had to do was tell her he liked Natalie more and she would be fine. Besides, she preferred John.

Jeff stared into Natalie's breathtaking eyes, he was just blown away. She was beautiful, so perfect to him. All he questioned was whether he preferred Aubrey or not and how Aubrey would take it if he told her that he prefer her best friend.

"Hey, I need to talk to Aubrey, Natalie, and John alone," Jeff said looking at Elle and Randy.

"Geeze, leave us out of everything why don't you," Randy said helping Elle the "crippled" out of the room. She just laughed at his cute words.

As soon as they left, Jeff looked around, making sure no one apart from the people inside the room could hear. "Okay I need to do this to figure out my feelings. Nobody take anything personally okay? Okay now Aubrey, we kissed, but I wouldn't call that a relationship, would you?" Jeff asked.

"Hell no," She laughed.

"Okay, so we are free to do what we want right?" Jeff asked again.

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Aubrey said.

"Ok," Jeff said as he walked up to Aubrey and kissed her on the lips with passion. John felt a spur of jealousy go through him. When they pulled apart Jeff walked over to Natalie and did the same thing.

"What the -" Aubrey started but didn't finish.

They pulled apart and stared at each other. They started kissing again.

Aubrey looked at John and sat next to him, enjoying the show.

"I feel like I'm in 7th grade at a make out party," She said with a laugh.

"You don't act too mad that Jeff is making out with your best friend," John said sounding a bit amazed.

"Meh, I'm not that mad, sure I liked Jeff, but we did kind of rush into things and I don't really like that. I prefer taking things a bit slower," She said smiling a little.

"Same here," He replied staring into her eyes as he stood up off the bed, grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the hall to be greeted with a rather surprising site.

Elle and Randy walked out of the hospital room and Elle stood against one of the walls and Randy stood across from her.

"They exclude us from too much," Elle said, jokingly.

"Yeah, I've noticed," He laughed. "Oh well, this just means I get to spend more time with my favourite diva."

"Ha, I suppose it does," Elle laughed, "It also means that I get to spend more time with my favourite superstar."

"Your favourite you say?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow, as he walked slowly closer to her. When he was close enough, Randy rested his hands on the wall, either sides of her head.

She smiled, "Hell yeah."

He smiled back at her and leaned into her slowly, eventually leading to his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. Elle wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her off the ground with ease. They heard someone gasp and pulled away to see John and Aubrey standing there laughing at them.

"Do you realize how stupid you two look making out in a hospital?" John asked laughing.

"Oh shut up, if you and the girl you loved were excluded from Jeff's conversation then you'd be doing the same thing," Randy said putting Elle on her own two feet. She just blushed, not noticing the fact that he had used the word 'love'.

"You guys should really get a room next time," Aubrey said, still laughing at the two.

"They're too expensive; we prefer doing this kind of stuff in public," Elle said, laughing. "Hey, where are Nat and Jeff?" Elle asked looking around.

"Oh, well you see they got a room, unlike _some_ of you" John said referring to Elle and Randy, making Aubrey start laughing again.

"What? I thought you were with Jeff," Randy said sounding slightly puzzled.

"Yeah well, we were taking things a little faster that I wanted to go and after you guys left he basically broke it off, I don't care though, I prefer John," Aubrey said not realizing what she had just said. "Oh no, please don't tell me I just said that out loud!"

"Ha, nice one Aub," Elle teased, punching her friend's arm lightly.

"Someone should really go in there and make sure they aren't having sex," Randy said jokingly but slightly worried at the same time, and everyone just looked at John.

"Fine," He said reluctantly, rolling his eyes. He peeked his head into the room. "They won't be doing an-" and took it back out right away. "Oh my God", He said shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me?" Elle asked and walked over to the room and took a look for herself, before taking it back out quickly. "Ew, it's going take me forever to get that image out of my head," Elle said closing her eyes tightly.

"God I'll never be able to look at those two the same now," John said.

"Oh I know! I feel your pain," Elle said leaning her head on his shoulder.

When Jeff and Natalie finally walked out of the room they both had goofy smiles on their faces.

"Took you long enough! Couldn't you guys wait until we got to the hotel to do that?" Aubrey asked.

"Um well uh," Jeff started.

Aubrey and Elle rolled their eyes and grabbed Natalie's hands and walked away with her.

"You had sex with Jeff Hardy in a hospital?" Elle asked.

"How did you know that?" Natalie asked curiously

"Oh my God, we could hear you a mile away!" Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Natalie said in a whisper

"And to make everything worse, I _saw_ you two, ew," Elle said, reminding herself accidentally of what happened before.

"You're not mad about this are you? I mean, you were into Jeff weren't you?" Natalie asked

"Yeah I guess. He's cute but I like someone else a lot more," Aubrey said smiling.

"WHO?" Nat eagerly asked.

"I'm not telling," Aubrey smirked and walked away leaving her best friend shocked.

"Ha, I know!" Elle smiled, hopping after Aubrey on her crutches.

"AUBREY MARIE JOHNSON AND ELLE VICTORIA BENNETT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHO YOU, LIKE I'LL MAKE BOTH YOUR LIVES MISERABLE!" Natalie yelled at the top of her voice. Aubrey turned to see her friend running towards her and Elle.

"Urgh! Run!" Elle yelled as she hobbled along quickly on her crutches away from Natalie, which wasn't actually very fast. Aubrey ran and hid behind John using him as her shield as Elle continued to hobbled quickly towards her and away from Nat, but to no avail since Nat could easily catch up to Elle, with or without the crutches.

"Join me or die Elle," Nat threatened jokingly.

"I think I'll join you," Elle said, pretending to be afraid. "I won't tell you directly who she likes, but I'll help you get it out of her."

"That works for me!"

…

"What's wrong?" John asked turning towards Aubrey. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"They're trying to beat me up," She said looking up at John, realizing that Elle had betrayed her.

"Who?" He asked.

She looked over his shoulder at the two girls running towards her.

He turned and saw them. He started laughing a little.

"Why do they want to hurt you now?" He asked

"Because I refused to tell Nat who I like and Elle just wants to do it for the hell of it," She answered snuggling closer to John. She heard sneakers squeaking and she looked up and saw her friends standing there smiling.

"I think I've just found the answer," Natalie sang.

"What?" Aubrey asked releasing John and turning towards them.

"I told you it was obvious Nat," Elle gloated, smiling. "Awe, don't they look cute together?" Elle asked, still smirking.

"Remind me to kill you later Elle," Aubrey said

"Umm, why do I have a feeling that it's not the best idea of mine to do that?" Elle asked.

"What would not be the best idea of yours?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows, entering the picture. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"To remind Aub to kill me later," Elle said.

"I never said anything like that," Aubrey lied leaning her head against John's chest.

"You're a bad liar," Randy said smiling.

"Am not," She said looking at him.

"You are too," He said smiling and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"That tongue is going be in John's mouth sooner or later," Natalie joked.

"That was not funny," Aubrey said glaring at her.

"Yes it was," Randy said laughing.

"Yeah, I sure liked it," Elle agreed.

"Hate you guys," Aubrey pouted before walking over to Jeff, the only one who wasn't laughing. "They're being mean to me," She said sticking her bottom lip out.

"I know," He said and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I hate them. You and John are the only ones that are nice to me and I can't even go over to him because they'll make fun of me some more but if I stay here, Natalie's going to rip my head off for touching you," Aubrey said with a laugh. He just held her tighter and she hugged him and walked away. "Oh well, I guess I'll take my chances." She walked over by John and went into his arms.

"Awe, how sweet," Elle joked.

"Some friends you are," Aubrey joked back before snuggling closer to John. He held her close to him and didn't want to let go.

"Come on you guys we're leaving," Elle said for the third time that day.

"What?" Aubrey asked snapping out of her deep thoughts.

"We're leaving, and this time we actually are going to," Natalie said. Aubrey rolled her eyes and followed them out.


	6. We'll Be Back

**Chapter 6**

"I don't like crutches guys," Elle whined to Aubrey and Natalie -their new partner in crime- as they opened their hotel's room's door.

"Hey, don't worry; you'll only have them for another few days," Natalie comforted.

"Yippee…" Elle said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The three girls went inside to their room and almost collapsed on their beds. But before they got to sleep, they heard a knock on their door.

"I wonder who that could be," Aubrey asked curiously.

"I don't know, but shotty not getting it!" Natalie cried.

"Shotty not! Looks like you have to get it Elle!" Aubrey laughed.

"Geeze, some friends you are, making the crippled get the door," Elle joked, as she got up and hobbled on her crutches towards the front door. "Hello?" She said as she opened the door.

"Hey Elle," Randy smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Randy, how are you?" Elle asked, yawning due to her lack of sleep.

"I'm pretty good, you look tired-," He started.

"You don't say?" Elle asked smiling.

"-I'll get straight to the point then," He laughed lightly, "Next week on Smackdown, JBL and Sam are going out to the ring and are supposedly going to call me out. I was just wondering if you'd like to come out with me," He asked politely, hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course, I'd love too," Elle said gratifyingly.

"Great, thank-you Elle, you've made my day," He smiled as he kissed her cheek gently. "I'll let you go get some sleep now, I'll see you later," He said as he walked off, down the hotel hallway towards his own room.

…

_The Next Week on Smackdown!_

Aubrey, Elle and Natalie were all sitting in their dressing room waiting for JBL and Sam to go out and call Randy Orton out to the ring. Except Orton won't be going out to the ring alone, he'll be with Elle. This week, Elle had put some extra effort into her costume and makeup to make her look as beautiful as she could.

Randy knocked on their door slowly to be greeted by Elle.

"You ready?" He asked, admiring her.

"I've never been more ready in my life," She said, mimicking his cocky smirk.

"Ok," He smirked back, as they walked to the curtain. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure they don't lay a hand on you," Randy said protectively.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I can look after myself, you just worry about yourself," Elle said smiling happily. He still didn't know it was her and Aubrey beating everyone up.

…

_In the Ring_

"Oh Randy, Randy darling, would you mind coming out here for me?" Sam mocked, lying in JBL's arms. Straight away, Randy Orton's music blasted the arena and Elle and Randy walked out to the ring together. Neither Sam nor JBL expected him to have a girl with him.

They got into the ring and Elle and Sam glared at each other. Aubrey and Natalie stood by the curtain.

"Well you moved on quickly," Sam said viciously at Randy, referring to Elle being in the ring with him.

"Well it was a bit hard not to, you were nothing Sam, you were no loss to me. I should be thanking you actually, look what I have now, I actually have _something_ now and she's something good too," Randy said cockily, insulting Sam as he held Elle close to him.

The trash talking continued for a bit, before JBL and Sam had had enough, and attacked Randy and Elle. JBL clotheslined Randy and Sam speared Elle onto the ground. That's when the lights went out.

Aubrey and Natalie ran into the ring and found Randy lying on the ground. He was out cold. Aubrey got Elle to help her and picked him up slowly and carried him backstage. They put him down and ran back out to take care of Sam and JBL.

They got down the ramp did a couple finishing moves on them with Natalie and ran back backstage. They turned the lights back on and everything was set up. JBL and Sam were lying in a bloody heap and Natalie had put a big sign up that said 'We'll be back'

Aubrey and Elle smiled when she saw this.

"Oh, Aubrey, could you come with me for second, I left something in our locker room," Natalie asked, rather desperately.

"Oh ok, sure, hey Elle, go check on Randy, he should be at to the medical center, I'll meet up with you in a second," Aubrey replied.

"Yeah, ok," Elle said, as she jogged towards the medical centre. Randy smirked when he saw Elle come running into the room.

"I know," He said in a whisper, sitting on a table, still smirking cockily.

"You know what?" Elle asked grabbing his hand and sat up on the table he was on.

"I know it's you and Aubrey attacking everyone, I suppose that Nat is helping you two now too. I wasn't knocked out and I saw you and Aubrey carry me backstage. By the way wasn't I kind of heavy?' He asked.

"Yes! You were too heavy! Didn't you hear me complain to Aubrey about that? Of course, she didn't complain at all," Elle replied rolling her eyes.

"That's because I am not a little whiner like yourself and don't complain about all the small things that just aren't true," Aubrey joked as she entered the room with Nat.

"You girls must be strong then," He said raising his eyebrows.

"I can easily bench up to 150lbs. So can Nat and Elle, so yes we are very strong," Aubrey said smiling.

"Damn, how come you don't look that strong?" He asked, sounding a bit dumbfounded.

"I don't know, obviously we are just a superior race to you blokes so we don't need to look it," Aubrey smiled.

"It's you guys doing all that stuff?" John asked with his eyes wide as he entered the room. He had obviously over heard there conversation through the door.

"Great, now everyone knows, yes!" Aubrey said rolling her eyes. He smiled a little and walked over to her. She turned around to face Randy and Elle as John wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. She smiled and blushed a little.

"So, Nat where's your lover boy?" Aubrey asked smiling.

"Standing next to you," She replied laughing. Aubrey just smacked her head and smiled sweetly at John.

"Seriously though, where is Jeff?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"I don't know, bouncing around here somewhere I guess," She said with a giggle. Aubrey and Elle rolled their eyes at their best friend.

"_Bouncing_?" Elle asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean," Nat snapped back playfully.

Jeff came into the room. (A/N: Great sentence eh?)

"Hey Jeffy," Aubrey said.

"Hi," He said kissed her cheek friendly. She just laughed at her odd friend. He walked over to Natalie and kissed her passionately and pulled away and walked over and kissed Elle's forehead.

"Hey, you keep away, she's mine," Randy said jokingly, pulling Elle into a protective hug.

"Yours?"

"Yep," He smiled as he kissed her on the lips gently. "Unless you object?"

"Hell no," She smiled brightly back, hugging him tightly and affectionately.

"Hey, don't worry Randy, I'm very happy with Nat," Jeff said as he threw his arm around Natalie and she smiled at him brightly.

Aubrey looked at her friends and their boyfriends and envied them.

She loved John but John didn't show any interest in her sometimes.

'Maybe he doesn't like me' she thought to herself and continued staring at her friends. She didn't even notice them saying her name.

"Aub, you okay?" Natalie asked her friend.

"Earth to Aubrey," Elle said walking over to her. She continued to stare in one direction. Elle touched her arm lightly and Aubrey jumped and slapped her arm away.

"Ouch!"

"Shit, sorry Elle, you scared the crap out of me," Aubrey said smiling a Little.

"Alright... What's up? You were spacing out on us," Elle said.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about some stuff," Aubrey replied.

"Ok then," Elle replied suspiciously, walking over to the window, thinking that she heard something like a banging on it. 'Wow the wind must be strong' she thought to herself as she saw a tree branch repeatedly hit with window lightly. Elle looked down to the ground and screamed at what she saw. She pushed away from the window quickly, and accidentally fell on her ass.

"What?" Aubrey quickly asked, "What did you see?"

"I'm fine," Elle replied speedily, breathing deeply and quickly. "I just thought I saw something, it's nothing," She said, still sitting on the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy asked walking towards her slowly. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, and yep, I'm fine," Elle replied, smiling up at the large man that approached her.

Randy knelt down on his knees and whispered into her ear, "Okay, if you're sure, I'll trust you. Remember, if you need to talk I'm here for you," and hugged her tightly. She smiled at him gratefully as he lifted her up off the floor.

He placed her on her own two feet and they walked over by the rest of their friends.

…

They all went back to the hotel and Elle, Nat, Randy, Trish, Jeff, Matt, Ashley, and Victoria decided to go out to a club.

John and Aubrey were too bummed to go out.

Aubrey was sitting in her hotel room alone in deep thought watching rain fall outside the window when someone knocked on the door to her hotel room. She opened it quickly and smiled when she saw John standing there looking at the ground.

He looked down into her eyes and smiled. She didn't say a word she just moved out of the way and he entered her room silently. He walked over and picked up her hoody and gave it to her. She was a little confused but she pulled her Chain Gang hoody over her head. He placed her hand in his and led her outside of the hotel room.

They got down to the lobby and stopped at the doors that led outside. He looked out and watched the rain fall, then walked outside pulling her with him. She wrinkled her nose and smiled when the rain fell on her head.

John reached back for his hood but Aubrey took his hands away. He looked at her with confusion but left his hood down anyway. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the empty street that was pouring down with ice-cold rain.

They walked to a park a few blocks away, to a small park and sat down on one of the under-cover benches. By the time they got there they were soaked and cold. She laid her head back on John's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. He was watching her with a smile on his face. She flashed him a smile of her own.

Slowly, he inched closer to her and touched her wet face gently, wiping off some water droplets from her cheek. She placed her wet cold hand over his and smiled a little. He leaned in closer to her and his lips crashed onto hers. She could not believe she was being kissed in the rain. She dreamed about it happening but all of her boyfriends thought it was stupid to go get wet like that.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They didn't even break the kiss for a couple seconds when they got up off the bench. John carefully carried her back into the freezing rain, and started to walk back to the hotel with Aubrey in his arms, still not breaking the kiss.

When they finally got into the hotel people were staring at them like they were crazy. Aubrey got back down on her own two feet and looked around at the people watching. She saw Trish, Matt, Ashley, and Vic staring at their cold, wet friends.

"What, haven't you ever seen two people kiss in the rain before?" Aubrey asked her friends smiling.

Trish giggled and the rest smiled at them Aubrey turned back to John and kissed him again.

Water was dripping from his face and hair. She giggled a little when a drop of water fell from his hair onto her cheek. He grabbed her freezing hand and they went back to his hotel room.

They walked in and he kissed her again. He lifted the wet sweater from her cold body. He led her into the bathroom and stripped her. He looked at the beautiful wet girl standing in front of him and turned the shower on.

He kissed her and picked her up and put her in the shower. He was about to walk away but she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she smiled a little. She pulled him into the shower and he had all his clothes on. She slowly began to take his cold wet clothes off of him…

(A/N: THAT WAS PRETTY MUCH THE ORIGINAL CONTEXT! I couldn't be stuffed adding much, I'm so lazy :D)

…

_At the club_…

"Would you like a dance?" Randy asked Elle as soon as they had entered through the doors.

"You know I'd love too," Elle smiled, allowing Randy to pull her onto the dance floor.

They were both having the time of their lives. Every time they were together, it felt as if time had stopped. All they could do was stare into each others deep, blue eyes.

Eventually the song ended and they decided to take a break. They went over to an empty table and sat down. Randy leant into Elle and kissed her gently before whispering into her ear something that she never expected, but always longed to hear.

"I love you." Were the three words that were music to her ears. "I really do. When I was with Sam, I thought I loved her, but she never made time stop when I was with her, she never took my breath away whenever I thought about her; but you're different, you do that to me. When I'm with you, time stops for me, I can't breathe whenever I think about you, I can't speak whenever I talk about you. You're my world, words can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me," He smiled at her.

Elle was in disbelief. No one had ever said something like that to her. She had always dreamed of someone saying that to her, but she never thought anyone would, she just thought she was wishing her life away when it came to things like that. Elle couldn't help but gape at what Randy had just said. Elle knew she felt the same way about him, she always had, the only reason she didn't say anything was because she knew he was still getting over Sam.

All she said in response was, "I love you too." She didn't ask him if he really meant it or anything along those lines. Elle could just feel he was telling the truth.

Randy just smiled at her and her response, before leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips. (A/N: OH YEAH! I'm living in a fantasy world, but who cares? I still love it!)

"Let's get out of here," Randy whispered in her ear as he got up, lifting her up with him. He lightly pulled her towards the exit, and opened the door, letting her exit first. They got outside and realized it was pouring down with rain. (A/N: They're under a little roof, you know how there are those roof things outside the front of buildings?)

"Oh, look it's raining," Elle said; pointing out the obvious, as she laid the back of her head on Randy's shoulder, looking at the down pour.

"So?" Randy asked raising one of his eyebrows, before sweeping her off her feet, unexpectedly. "Hope you don't mind getting a bit wet," He added on before stepping into the rain, still having Elle in his arms, letting the cold rain fall on both of their heads. He paused for a second, to let the rain cool his body before heading towards their hotel.

…

Randy carried Elle upstairs to his hotel room, and opened the door. He walked over to his bed and dropped Elle gently on top of the mattress.

"I'm cold now; you just had to run through the rain didn't you?" Elle laughed as she walked over to his wardrobe and started to search through it.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" Randy asked, looking at Elle scan through the wardrobe.

"Looking for something."

"For what?" Randy asked wearily.

"This," She smiled as she took out one of Randy's personalized WWE pullover jackets, from the closet. Elle walked over, back to Randy who was sitting on his bed, watching her every movement. She stood next to him with his jacket in her arms and placed it on Randy's head, covering his face, before pulling off the current, damp shirt she was wearing. She reached back for the pullover that was resting on Randy's head and put it on. The pullover was way too big for her, it almost reached her knees, but she didn't care. It was warm. "There we go, now I'm nice and warm," Elle smiled, before sitting on Randy's lap.

"Well that's good," He smiled back, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll be back, I'm going to change into something different too, something warm preferably," Randy said as he got up to go to his wardrobe. But before he reached it, he stopped in his tracks and eyed off something that was on the ground, before smirking.

"What?" Elle asked, raising her eyebrows as she got up to see what was so interesting.

There on the floor were a bunch of clothes. Elle walked over to them and picked up one of the shirts and looked at it, before cracking up.

"This is Aubrey's" She laughed.

"Shh, listen," He said in a whisper, still smirking in amusement.

They walked over to the closed bathroom door and heard the shower on and giggling.

"Oh god..." Elle said, trying to contain her laughing. "Where's a pen and paper? I got to write something!"

_Dear Aubrey & John,_

_Next time, please be a little quieter, there are other people in this hotel you know._

_Yeah, that's right, I heard you, and so did Randy. When you finally get out of the shower doing you know what, don't come back to our (Mine and Aub's) hotel room... I'll need sometime to get the sounds of you two out of my head. _

_I'll bring you clothes tomorrow morning..._

_Luv ya!_

_-Elle _

"Please, let's get out of here," Elle said putting the note on the table next to the bed.

"Good idea," He said smiling. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room and back to Elle's' hotel room.


	7. A Mistake from Confusion

**Chapter 7**

Aubrey woke up the next morning in Johns arms. She looked up at him and smiled. His blue eyes fluttered open a few minutes later and he smiled brightly.

"Last night was fun," He said in a whisper, "It was definitely one of the best night's I've ever had."

"Only one of the best?" Aubrey asked, smiling.

"Ok, fine, it was definitely the best night I've ever had, happy?"

"Yes, very. And you're right, it was the best night ever, for me too," Aubrey agreed and kissed his lips lightly. She stood and picked up some clothes of her clothes from the ground, which were now dry now. "I'll be back; I'm going to go get ready."

"Ok, don't be too long," John seductively smiled at her, making Aubrey crack up. Aubrey just shook her head, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

She walked out 10 minutes later, fully dressed and saw her bag on a table with a note. She looked at John and he shrugged, looking at the note. She opened the note and smiled when she saw it was from Elle.

"They were here last night, when we were in the shower," Aubrey said with a laugh handing the note to a horrified John.

"Who were? Oh my God!" John's eyes widened as he continued reading.

"It's not that horrible," Aubrey said laughing at his facial expression.

"My best friend and your best friend heard us in the shower!" John said resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, relax! They probably thought it was funny, don't freak out on me Johnny," Aubrey said kissing his lips lightly. "Nat and Jeff didn't freak out when we told them about hearing them in the hospital room."

"Alright, I suppose you're right," John said with a sigh. Aubrey just laughed a little.

_The next week on RAW..._

"Ok guys, ready to kick some ass?" Elle asked, sounding overly excited.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait, last week was nothing compared to what we're going to do this week!" Natalie replied, jumping on the couch.

"Ha, Nat relax, save some of that energy for when we get out there," Elle laughed, as she tried to get her friend off the couch.

"Hey, Aubrey, you've been awfully quiet, what's wrong?" Nat asked, hoping off the couch.

"Oh, it's nothing; I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous? Why? You've been doing this for a month now!" Elle said.

"It's just; I'm worried that we might accidentally hurt Trish, Ash or Amy while we're out there. It'll be pitch black, and we might attack the wrong people," Aubrey said, sounding concerned.

"Oh, stop worrying, we won't," Nat said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, Nat's right. Look, I'm not going to worry about this too much. We have to go out there is in a couple hours, so I'm going to go find the guys. Do you two want to come? It'll get your mind off things Aub," Elle suggested.

"Ok, let's go see the guys," Aubrey agreed, standing up off the couch.

…

"Hey Jeff," Nat smiled sweetly at her boyfriend who was standing with Randy Orton and John Cena.

"Hey there, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?" Jeff asked, kissing her cheek lightly, making her laugh lightly.

"Hey boys," Aubrey greeted everyone.

"Hi sweet-cake," John said, getting up to greet Aubrey.

"_Sweet-cake_?" Everyone except John said in unison.

"Yep," John smirked, pulling Aubrey into a passionate kiss.

"So where's my kiss Randy? Everyone else is getting one, or aren't I special enough to get one?" Elle said trying to sound offended. Randy just laughed, and walked over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and lifted her up into the air, and gave her a deep and adoring kiss.

"Happy?" He asked, smirking and raising one of his eyebrows.

"Very," She laughed.

"So now that everyone has finished there _wonderful_ greeting," John started, glancing at Elle and Randy, "I was just wondering; were you girls planning to go out to the ring tonight?"

"Of course," Aubrey replied cockily.

"Why?" Natalie asked straight after.

"We don't think it's a good idea," John replied, referring to Jeff, Randy and himself when he said 'we'.

"Yeah, we've been thinking, and have decided that it's in your best interest not to go out to attack the superstars. And it's not just tonight, we mean forever onwards," Jeff said.

"What? Why?" Elle asked sounding confused.

"We know that Vince has told you that you no longer need to go out to the ring to attack the superstars, and after last week, we know that JBL and Sam will be out to get you. And since you wouldn't get fired for breach of contract or anything, we think you should stop this nonsense of attacking people. We don't want you girls to get hurt, and we know that JBL and Sam will do everything in their power to get their hands on you. We just don't think it's very smart to continue going out there," Randy told the girls.

"What? Don't you think we can handle ourselves? You saw us last week; the girls and I beat the crap out of Sam and JBL, what makes you think we won't be able to do that again?" Aubrey asked.

"We know you can handle yourself, but we don't want to see you girls get hurt. But eventually, you're either going to attack someone you weren't intending to attack in the first place, or you are going to get exposed, possibly both, and then everyone will be out to hurt you," John said calmly, trying to convince the trio not go out to the ring.

"We won't get exposed!" Aubrey yelled in frustration, "Why don't you trust us? Why don't you trust me?"

"Look, we know you _will_ get exposed, half the locker room already knows! You're just lucky it's the good half that knows! But eventually, when everyone does find out it's you lot, because they will, they'll be out to hurt you and we do not want to be your personal bodyguards forever on!" John yelled back fiercely. "We're not asking you to stop with this nonsense, we're _telling_ you to stop!"

"No one tells us what to do!" Aubrey shouts at him in fury, "We are going to go out there whether you like it or not John, so live with it!"

Elle, Natalie, Randy and Jeff had faded out of the conversation now, even though the girls backed everything Aubrey was saying, 100 per cent, and the boys backed everything John was saying 100 per cent; they were almost afraid to interrupt the argument between the two lovers.

"Fine! But when everyone is out to hurt you, don't come running back to us!" John yelled at Aubrey.

"Oh, don't worry we won't. Come on girls," Aubrey hissed at John, before turning around and storming off.

"Fine!" John yelled, before turning around and storming off too.

The remaining four glanced at each other quickly before running after their 'leader'.

…

"Urgh! I can't believe him! How dare he tell us what to do!" Aubrey yelled.

"Sh, relax Aub, just release that anger on Torrie, Candice and Melina when we get out there," Elle said, trying to calm her friend.

"You're right, ok, come on, let's go," Aubrey smiled, getting up and walking over to the curtain.

"Ok, in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Natalie screamed happily, as the stage hand turned off all the lights, and the girls sprinted down to the ring.

The girls were really pumped now, after what happened earlier and were more vicious than ever.

When they were done, and had released all their anger, they ran back up to the backstage area, and told the stage hand to turn on all the lights. When he did, Elle, Nat and Aub heard than fans boos ring through their ears instead of the normal cheering.

"What the- Oh my God, Nat and Aub, get over here!" Elle yelled, looking at the screens. Natalie and Aubrey ran over to Elle and their jaws dropped in horror. They had thought that they had Torrie, Candice, and Melina. But now they knew that they had gotten the wrong girls. There in the ring were Ashley, Trish and Amy, lying in the ring. They had gotten the wrong girls, just like John predicted earlier.

"Oh shit," Aubrey said running back out to the ring. She ran to Trish, Amy and Ash. Elle and Nat closely followed. The three girls helped up their injured friends and carried them backstage.

"Ash, are you okay?" Aubrey asked letting tears fill her eyes, as she laid Ash on a nearby couch.

"I'm fine," She replied coldly and walked off on her own, in the direction of the ring.

"Oh, she hates us now," Elle said sadly.

"Um, guys, why is Ash going down to the ring?" Natalie asked, staring at a near by monitor, still supporting Trish.

"I don't know. You don't think she's –oh my God, she is," Elle said in horror, running over to the screen, also still supporting Amy.

... _in the ring_

"As I'm sure you all saw, I was just brutally attacked," Ash said, speaking into the microphone. "But what I'm sure none know, I am actually aware of who did it." She paused and looked around at the eager fans. "But it wasn't anyone who attacked me, no. It was in fact three people. These girls were-"

She was cut off when Elle's music blasted through the arena. "Ash, please, don't do this," Elle pleaded.

"Oh look, here is _one_ of the people who attacked me. One of my _former_ friends!"

The whole arena erupted with a mixture of cheers and boos at the news of one of who one of the attackers were.

"Another one of the people who attacked me was-"

"-Ash! Don't do this, it was an accident, you know it!" Elle pleaded, trying to save her friends from being revealed.

"Accident? You guys were more ferocious than ever before, so don't tell me it was an accident!" Ash yelled.

"Please, don't do this!" Elle continued pleading.

"Another one," Ash yelled over Elle's desperate pleading, "Was Aubrey Johnson, and the final one, Natalie Newby!" (A/N: what a lame last name that I made up!) Ash dropped the microphone and walked off, returning to backstage, with a satisfied smirk on her face. Leaving Elle in utter shock, standing alone on one of the ramps.

"Why did she do that?" Elle asked herself as she slowly returned backstage to her friends. "Why did she do that?" Elle yelled, kicking the door in frustration.

"I don't know," Natalie replied, looking down at the floor.

Aubrey bent down by Trish and picked her up. "Let's not worry about that, let's just take care of Trish and Amy first, it's the least we can do." Aubrey said, as she carried Trish to the medical center with Elle in Amy's arms. Before they could get there they were stopped by a very angry John, Randy and Jeff.

"Told you so," John hissed at her.

"Save it," Aubrey said in tears. She walked right past them and to the medical center with one of her best friends in her arms. Elle and Natalie followed close behind Aubrey, giving the others a look of remorse, and sorrow.

Elle and Natalie were upset about the whole incident, but they knew it was going to happen eventually. But Aubrey was beyond upset, she looked as if she was considering to quit as an attempt to make everything go back to normal.

"I'm so sorry we hurt you, you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry," Aubrey said letting tears fall down her cheeks as she hugged Trish tightly.

"It's alright honey, I know it was an accident," Trish said hugging her back.

"I'm going to give up this storyline, I can't handle it anymore," Aubrey said, letting a tear role down her cheek.

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning around to see Vince behind her.

"Why are you so upset over this? It was part of your storyline. It was pitch black and understandable, yet you're crying," Vince said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hate to hurt people or animals or anything that doesn't deserve to be hurt, these were my friends, it's going to take a while for me to forgive myself for this. The worst thing was, John, Randy and Jeff warned us about this earlier," She said.

"I'm sorry Ash," Aubrey whispered as she saw Ashley enter the medical centre to check upon Trish and Amy.

"I'm sure," Ashley spat back sarcastically and walked away. Aubrey sighed and threw her head back.

"Aubrey," She heard from behind her. She turned and saw Elle standing there.

"Yeah?" She asked in a whisper.

"It's not you're fault this happened. I attacked them too. We were all warned by the guys, but took no notice of them. It's all of our faults, not just you who did it, so don't be so hard on yourself," Elle said, resting her hand on Aubrey's shoulder, letting a tear of her own roll down her cheek.

"You guys, Elle and Aubrey."

"Yeah?" The two divas said in unison as they turned around to see a rather distorted Natalie.

"Um, Jeff, John and Randy want to have a word with you," She said, looking at the ground.

"What do they want?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you two."

"Great," Elle said, rolling her eyes, trying to hide her fear of what they were going to tell them.

…

"Um, you wanted to see us?" Elle asked, holding Aubrey's hand for comfort.

"Yes, we think it would be better," Randy paused, looking at the floor, "We think it would be better if you two took a couple weeks off. Not as a vacation for you though, since you sure don't deserve one, but instead, to give everyone some time to forgive you and... yeah," Randy said remorsefully, looking at the floor, trying to hide his emotion.

"Just don't talk, or contact us for at least two weeks. It will give us time to think," Jeff said softly, finishing off for Randy.

Aubrey looked up and into John's eyes. He had tears in his eyes. She nodded a little and walked towards him. She kissed his lips softly and quickly. And turned around, heading back to where Trish was.

"Hold on," Jeff said pulling her back. She looked at him with confusion. "We don't want you to go near Trish either, or any of the divas," Jeff said in a whisper. Aubrey yanked her arm away.

"I want to make sure she's okay? After that, I'll leave," Aubrey sadly in a whisper and walked in the room. Leaving Elle in the room with the guys.

"I'm sorry," She whispered before turning around, to see Trish for one last time for two weeks.

"I'm so sorry," Aubrey whispered.

"It's alright, I know it was dark and you didn't know; Ash is kind of stubborn though, she might be hard to convince," Trish said with a laugh. "I'm really sorry for what she did to you. It wasn't right of her to tell everyone who you were."

"I don't blame her, I would have done the same thing," Elle said, looking at the floor. "We'd better be going Aub, the guys might start to think we're attacking her some more."

"Huh?" Trish asked, sounding completely confused

"They want us to stay away from everyone for a while, so everyone can cool down including them," Elle explained, trying to smile to make it a joke.

"Even Randy, John and Jeff?" Trish asked.

"They were the ones who told us too," Natalie replied, entering the room

"That's horrible, I'm going to kick their-" Trish started.

"Trish, it's okay. We can handle it, anyway, we agreed to it. Everyone needs to calm down and they would be better off without us," Aubrey said in a whisper.

"Alright, I still think its wrong and I don't care what they do or say I'm still going to talk to you girls," Trish said with a warm smile. Aubrey, Elle, and Natalie all smiled back and hugged her.

Aubrey turned around and right into Ashley knocking her onto her feet.

"Sorry Ash," Aubrey said pulling her to her feet. "Are you okay? I didn't see you there," Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley replied coldly walking to Trish. Aubrey sighed and walked out of the room and right past John, Jeff and Randy. She ignored them all.

"I'm worried about her," Elle whispered to Natalie.

"Me too, you know how she hates hurting people that don't deserve it and if they don't accept her apology and treat her badly after it she will do something she'll regret "Natalie whispered.

"Like what?" They heard from behind. They turned to face Ashley who asked the question and Trish who was standing there listening.

"She'll probably quit," Elle said in a whisper looking at the floor.

"She can't quit! She's one of the best divas here!" Trish yelled.

"She won't care, she hates hurting people she loves. And by the way Ash, she loves you, and it was an accident," Natalie said with a sigh.

"Nat, we'd better go, and make sure nothing has happen to Aub yet. Once again, sorry guys. We'll see you 'round," Elle whispered.

"Sorry, bye," Nat said and followed Elle and Aubrey.

"Shit, I didn't think she would go to the extreme of quiting. I'm a stubborn person, why didn't I forgive her, it was obviously an accident. But then I made everything worse by telling everyone who they were. I'm a horrible person," Ashley whispered.

"You're not a horrible person. She won't quit, just give her space for a few weeks," Trish said standing up.

…

Randy stood in the hallway thinking about what just happened. He was sad. He didn't want to stay away from Elle but he wasn't happy at her for doing what she did, even if it was a mistake. What he depressed him the most was that he never got a goodbye kiss. (A/N: lol. I'm such a retard!) Nat had given Jeff one when they told her to take two weeks off. Aubrey had given John one when they told her to take two weeks off, and they were the two who would have been the angriest at each other. But Randy got nothing.

He walked down the hallway in his sadness and into his private locker room. He opened the door slowly and found something he didn't expect at all.


	8. Kidnapping

**Chapter 8**

"Where is she? Aubrey! Where are you?" Elle yelled down the corridor.

Aubrey walked down the hallway fast and heard her name being called. She stopped and turned around. She couldn't see either of her friends behind so she decided to continue down the hallway. All of a sudden, she saw two pairs of hands with black gloves on them come out of one of the doors and pull her in. She struggled, and tried to free herself but as she turned around and a cloth was put over her mouth she started to feel dizzy and fell into someone's arms.

"Aub?" Nat and Elle saw Aubrey being pulled into the closet and ran after her, entering the closet with out thinking. There on the floor was Aubrey, passed out. Before they could think about everything that was happening, moist cloths were put over the two girls' mouths, and soon, there were three passed out girls on the closet floor.

"Ok, let's get moving," one of the gloved men said, lifting up on of the girls.

"Ok boss."

…

Randy walked into his private locker room and saw it was trashed. On the wall in big bold letters in spray paint it said 'I have'.

He was confused. Suddenly, John burst through the door, into Randy's room and saw what happened.

"Oh my God, dude, the same thing happened to me, except on the wall it said 'Aubrey, Elle, and Natalie'. You don't think it means what I think it could mean, do you?"

"I have, Aubrey, Elle and Natalie," Randy said out loud, putting them together.

Jeff walked into the room with Matt.

"Guys, you're not going to believe what -oh my God, the same thing happened to my room except it said 'Come get them'," Jeff said slowly.

"I have Aubrey, Elle and Natalie, Come get them," John said, putting everything together

"SHIT!" Randy yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked worryingly.

"I have no idea," John replied looking around the room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Randy walked over and opened the door and saw something on the floor across the hall. He walked over and picked it up. It was a tape. He walked back inside the room and showed it to the guys.

"This was outside the door," Randy said, inspecting the tape.

"Put it in," John said slowly. They were all worried about their girlfriends.

The tape played and it showed the numbers 2348 and then the word Austin. It then showed a capital N. and Ave. The tape went a bit statically before jumping to one of the worst possible sites the guys could have seen. It showed Aubrey, Elle and Natalie all tied up and in chairs. Elle somehow got the cloth off her face.

"BRIAN YOU JERK I SWEAR ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS DAMN CHAIR I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! AND IF I DON'T, RANDY SURE AS HELL WILL" She yelled before someone slapping her in the face. A guy appeared on the screen.

"If he cares enough to come and rescue you that is, which he doesn't," He hissed at her.

He walked over to and stood behind a scared and crying Aubrey and pulled the cloth off her face.

"Say it," Brian commanded, slapped her hard. She sniffled and opened her mouth to speak.

"John...um... John, Brian said that when you come to get me, if you come to get me, that you have to bring $500,000 dollars with you," She said in tears. Brian was about to put the cloth back on her but she bit his hand.

"Don't do it John, we can take care of ourselves! Please don't risk it! I love-" She said but before she could finish Brian punched her hard, knocking her out instantly, before putting the cloth over her mouth again.

The tape then stopped. Randy and John had tears running down his face. The only difference between the two blokes was that Randy had a small smile on his face, formed when Elle had mentioned him in her threat.

"I think I know where they are," Jeff said putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "Now, I think it's pretty safe to say that those numbers and the address leads to where they are; it might not be; but if it is then they are at 2348 N. Austin Ave," Jeff said standing up. "And I don't know about you, but I'm taking my chances."

"Let's go," Randy said.

"Wait," John walked over to a closet and pulled out a metal pole. He gave Jeff a baseball bat and Randy had a sledge hammer. "Now we can go," John smirked.

They all walked out to John's car and got in. They drove off to the place Jeff said and discovered that it was a huge old factory. They got out of the car and walked to the door slowly. They opened it and walked in carefully. They looked around and saw TVs everywhere. Randy turned one on and Elle was on it. She was in a room all alone and on the wall it was written: 'If you can find her you can have her'

Randy went to the next TV and it said the same thing. He turned them all on and they all had Elle on them.

"Looks like we're getting Elle first," John said.

"Come on," Randy said, running into the first door. The wrestlers were a bit shocked when they saw that the floor had poles coming out of it.

"What the hell, are we in a horror movie or something?" John asked moving slowly around the poles with Randy and Jeff close behind.

"I'm calling back up," Jeff said pulling out his phone.

He dialed Matt's number and told him everything.

"Ok, I'm going to keep on moving, you coming John?" Randy asked, swerving between the poles.

"Ok, you fine here Jeff?"

"Yeah, I'll wait here," Jeff replied.

"Ok," John said, walking through the poles.

About 30minutes later Matt walked through the door with Mark (Taker) and Glenn (Kane).

"I brought back up," Matt said with a small smile.

"Okay, I think we should split up to cover more ground," Mark suggested.

"Um, ok, how about this, Matt and Mark go through that door, Glenn and I can go through that one; Randy and John have already gone, I think they went that way. If you find any of the girls, take them with you! No matter what do NOT leave them behind," Jeff commanded.

"Got it," Mark said and pulled out a hand gun.

"A gun?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I have a license for it and don't worry, I'll only shoot if someone touches me or the girls." Mark said with a smile.

Everyone went separate ways.

…

Randy and John continued around the poles. They finally got to the other side of the room and went through the only door there. They walked into a room that was bright green.

"Gross," Randy said, looking at the color scheme.

John looked around and saw a small door that was bright green so no one would see it. He walked over to it and had to break it open. A small body fell out that was tied up and crying.

John picked her up and pulled the cloth off of Aubrey's face and untied her. Once she was untied she jumped into his arms crying.

"Oh my god," She whispered in tears. "Thank you," She whispered kissing his neck. She was really shaky. She pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes. "I love you," She whispered touching his face gently.

"I love you too," He said and kissed her lightly. She hugged him again and stood on her own two feet. She smiled and ran into Randy's arms, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, now lets go, we have to go find Elle and Nat," She said dragging them towards a door on the other side of the room.

She led them out the door and across a white room. She saw a TV and turned it on. It showed Elle on the floor of a room crying.

"I know where that room is," Aubrey whispered and ran out the door. John and Randy followed her without question. She ran through about 5 different rooms and then stopped when she heard a gun shot.

"What the?"John whispered and ran towards the shot. They ran through two more rooms avoiding any danger and saw Matt cradling Natalie in his arms and Mark holding his head.

They looked up and Natalie stood and charged for Aubrey. They hugged and cried and then Aubrey hugged Matt and Mark.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Matt replied.

"We heard a gun shot, who shot who?" John asked grabbing Aubrey's hand which was shaking like crazy. She smiled a little at her boyfriend.

"I shot some guy that was about to hit Natalie with a metal pole," Mark said. Natalie ran into his arm and hugged him. She kissed his cheek lightly and he smiled at her.

"Good job, now there's one left, but don't expect to find her. It won't be that easy to get my beloved Elle," they heard from a speaker on the wall.

"Come on," Aubrey said running out the door. She went down a flight of stairs and up another. Everyone followed her. One they way we ran into Jeff and Glenn.

"Shit, you guys scared the crap out of me," John said moving out of the way to reveal Aubrey and Natalie. Jeff hugged them both and so did Glenn. They smiled a little and continued their search for Elle.

…

They had been walking for what felt like 4 hours and still couldn't find her.

"Aubrey, I thought you said you knew where the room was," Randy said, fearing what Brian was doing to her.

"I do, and we're getting there. This place is bigger than I thought it was originally," Aubrey said in a whisper.

"It should be up those stairs," Aubrey said pointing to a huge flight of stairs.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Randy said beginning to run up the stairs. Everyone followed close behind. They weren't even halfway up and they were tired. They continued though. Just as they were almost to the top Aubrey stopped to wait for everyone else. What she didn't realize, was that someone that was underneath the stairs. They pulled out a knife and cut her right above her ankle, it was a really deep cut too. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. John quickly rushed up the stairs and bent down next to her and saw her ankle.

"Crap," He whispered and he was about to pick her up but Jeff yelled for him to duck. He did what he was told and just as he did he saw something large go over his head. Jeff pulled out a metal pole and hit the man behind John. He fell to the ground and Jeff hit him until he was sure he was out cold. Then he pushed him down the stairs.

John looked at Aubrey's ankle again and pulled his shirt off and he put pressure on the cut with it. He tied it on tightly and helped her stand. She had tears running down her face and John wiped them away slowly. She smiled a little and limped up the stairs with him. John saw this and picked her up carefully. She winced in pain but then smiled at John.

"You really don't have to carry me, I can walk the rest of the way," She said looking up the stairs.

"It's alright, you're like nothing compared to what I usually pick up," John said. "It's a pleasant change."

"But we're walking upstairs. A lot of stairs, just put me down, I'll walk," She said in a whisper. He sighed and put her down. She kissed his cheek softly and limped up the stairs.

John smiled at her a little and followed close behind. They finally got to the top and were all tired. They saw about 5 doors.

"Okay I'm not sure which one it is but its one of these, we should split up," Aubrey said.

"Okay, good idea, Randy, you can go to that one, Aubrey and John go to that one, Mark go there, Glenn go there, and the rest go to that one," Jeff said pointing to the doors.

"Okay," Aubrey said and walked with John to their door. Matt walked up to them.

Everyone was out of their rooms in no time, no one had found anyone.

"Anything?" Randy asked hopefully, even though he knew their answer and they shook their heads sadly.

"Okay, let's just go back down and search some more," Randy said, not giving up hope.

"No, wait. Shh, listen," Aubrey said in a whisper.

They didn't hear anything.

"I don't hear any-" Randy started.

"Shh!" Aubrey said closing her eyes. She listened closely. She heard what sounded like wind. It wasn't though, it was breathing.

She followed the sound. John was getting worried now. She was walking away with her eyes closed.

"Aubrey-" John started.

"John, shh, I can hear breathing," She said with her eyes still closed.

Aubrey walked down the hall a little and felt something on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw a crack on the floor. She got down on the floor and listened. She heard the breathing again. She stood and pulled on the crack of the floor. It was a trap door, revealing a room below. In the room saw Elle, but much to her horror, she wasn't alone.


	9. Trap Door

**Chapter 9**

Aubrey opened the door and saw Elle, but she wasn't alone.

Just as Aubrey was about to reach for Elle to pull her out, Brian pushed her away and climbed out smirking.

Aubrey gulped and backed up.

"Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything to deserve this Brian," Aubrey said.

"I don't know, maybe because I've been alone for six years. I don't want you, I don't want your friends Natalie, all I want is Elle," Brian said to Aubrey. Brian pulled out a gun and held it to Elle's head. She let tears roll down her cheeks slowly. He pulled her into a hug, and used her body like a shield.

"Now give me the money I so wonderfully requested or I'll shoot her," Brian said grinning at Elle.

Aubrey was so about ready to kick his ass all over town but John held her back. "Money won't buy love Brian!" She yelled at him.

"That's fine with me; her love was never good to me."

"Its alright, she'll be okay, I promise," John whispered to Aubrey.

They had a plan.

"Take her, we don't want her, we have gotten what we wanted," John said smirking at Elle. She let the tears fall down her cheeks and squealed.

"Wait, if you don't want Elle, then what do you want?" Brian asked._ I know this is reverse physiology, since they obviously wouldn't travel up 3540 stairs for fun, but hell, I'll play along with it and show them why this won't work._ He told himself.

"Well, we wanted Aubrey and Natalie, and we got that. You see, I don't love Elle, I love Aubrey," Randy said grabbing Aubrey from John.

"Wait, I love Aubrey, you can't have her Randy," John said taking her back.

Brian grabbed Aubrey and held the gun to her head. He threw Elle towards them. "Okay, now I have what _all_ of you _want_," Brian said, still playing along.

Randy untied Elle and she smacked him and John.

"We have a plan go with it," John whispered.

Randy had to fight the urge to just hug and kiss Elle right there but it would ruin the plan.

Aubrey smiled at Brian.

"Brian, let them go, I don't mind staying with you," Aubrey said seductively turning towards him.

"What?" Brian asked in shock. _No, this is part of the plan. I mustn't give in!_

"I've always loved you, even when you were with Elle, I want to be with you, and you alone," Aubrey said cornering him. John felt jealousy go through him while Elle and Randy were trying to not laugh.

Brian put the gun to Aubrey's head and smiled.

"Nope, it's not going to work. I've known you since you were 5 Aubrey and I think I'd know when your lying," Brian said.

"5? You've known him since you were 5?"John asked

"Yeah, he used to be my best friend, that was until he started dating the chick I hated and then we kind of stopped talking. But we started talking again when he started dating Elle, but we stopped after the two broke up," Aubrey said glaring at Brian.

John was really jealous by now. He wanted to kick Brian's ass.

Brian twisted one of Aubrey's arms back and pulled her body into his.

"Brian...now is not the time to play cops and robbers," Aubrey said smiling seductively.

Aubrey leaned her head against his shoulder only cause her neck was killing her. He smiled at her and stroked her face gently remembering the old times.

"Remember that one time that you spent the night at my house when my parents weren't home?" Brian asked and her eyes shot open.

"Don't you dare Brian," She warned.

"Oh but it was so fun," Brian said smiling, trying to get John jealous. She looked up at him and remembered that night. The night she lost her virginity to him.

"That was the best sex I ever had. Oh, now how old were we when that happened, oh, yes, I remember, I was with Elle wasn't I? Ha, good times. You were a virgin before I got to you weren't you?" Brian asked. _Ha, this should get some blood boiling._

Aubrey looked at her scared friends and a hurt John and Elle.

Brian twisted her arm and she winced.

"Yes," She replied through her teeth. "So what happened to you?" Aubrey asked in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked curiously.

"You used to be normal, when I was friends with you. You would never have thought about doing something like this," Aubrey whispered looking into his blue eyes.

He stopped smiling and looked into her eyes that were full of anger, fear, and tears.

Mark pulled out his gun and held it behind his back.

Brian slowly lowered the gun from her head but continued to look into her eyes. He let go of her arm that he was twisting and put his arms around her waist. She raised her hands and rested them on his shoulders. She smiled at him a little and he was thinking about all the old times with her. Then he remembered the nasty fight they had about his girlfriend.

_Flashback..._

_"Brian, we need to talk," the 14 year old Aubrey said slowly._

_"What's up Aub?" Brian asked as she sat down next to him._

_"It's about Melanie," She said slowly._

_"What about her?" He asked._

_"I hate her stinking guts, why do you seriously have to be with her? Out of all people! It's bad enough that you're cheating on Elle, but with Melanie?" Aubrey said._

_"Hey, it's my life! And if you think for one second that I'm going to break up with her because you hate her, well I got news for you, it's not going to happen!" Brian yelled standing up. She stood to._

_"Well I'm not going to be friends with someone who is cheating on my best friend with a slut!" Aubrey yelled and he slapped her across the face. She felt blood leak from her mouth and let tears fill her eyes. She turned and ran for home. Brian felt guilty, really guilty, because he was planning on ending it with Mel anyway._

_End of Flashback..._

That day had screwed him up. He had become possessive because he had lost one of his best friends. He hated the fact that she was right. He slowly raised the gun to her head again and...**BOOM!**


	10. Flirting?

**Chapter 10**

BANG

"Oh Crap! I missed!" Mark yelled as Aubrey fell on the floor, dead. "I was meant to hit Brian! You all saw! It was an accident!"

"Oh my God! You killed Aubrey! Yay, now we are free from her rein of terror! Let's party!

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

She loved to laugh  
She loved to sing  
She did everything  
She loved to move  
She loved to grove  
She loved the lovin' things

Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh, baby, hold tight

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do  
Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovin' things

Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

JUST KIDDNG

THAT WAS THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING

…

HERE'S THE REAL ONE:

Brian slowly fell to the ground and held his chest. Mark put his gun down and Aubrey stood there, staring at Brian. That could have been her except she would have been dead, with a bullet in her head instead of her chest. She slowly let tears fall down her cheeks.

She heard sirens outside and turned towards her friends.

John ran up to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek, making sure she was alright. He lifted her up gently, "Come on Aub."

"No wait," Aubrey said, getting out of his arms, and walking back over to Brian.

Randy stared into Elle's eyes, and she stared into his. There was a long pause between the two, and once again it felt as if time had stopped for them. Suddenly, they both broke their stare and hugged each other tightly. Tears slowly fell down Elle's cheeks.

"Don't ever leave me again," She whispered to him, hugging securely.

"I promise I won't," He assured her, leaning down, kissing her passionately.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Jeff said. "We can reunite later."

"Come one Gorgeous," Randy said, breaking the kiss, before running down the stairs holding Elle's hand. Everyone followed except Aubrey and John.

"Aubrey, let's go, forget him," Elle yelled.

"I can't just leave him here like this! You guys go and tell the cops to get the paramedics up here," Aubrey yelled back and they obeyed. John walked towards Aubrey.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper.

"He used to be my best friend John, evil or not I still care about him. I can't let him sit here and suffer," Aubrey said holding Brian's hand.

"Fine," John whispered, a little hurt and watched as the paramedics climbed the thousands of stairs.

"Stay with me Brian," Aubrey whispered pushing his long blond hair out of his face. He was breathing heavily.

"Thanks Aub," He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. John got really jealous but was relieved when the paramedics got up there. Aubrey stood and said bye to Brian and walked away with John close behind.

Aubrey's ankle was killing her and John saw this. He would have picked her up but he was really mad at her, she was too nice to everyone.

Aubrey continued limping down the stairs and when Matt walked back in the factory, he immediately ran to her, to help. He swept her up in his arms and she smiled at him. John was completely outraged now. He walked over and nicely took Aubrey from Matt. Matt shrugged and walked down the stairs with them.

Aubrey stared at John and could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," He replied coldly. She sighed and gave up. He was too stubborn to deal with.

When they got outside paramedics took Aubrey from John and put her in the ambulance. They all followed in their car. John had to drive because everyone else was busy making out with their girlfriends. He drove to the hospital and they all went in and waited for news on anyone.

A doctor walked out of Aubrey's room and told them she was fine but in pain because it was a really deep cut. He also said she was pretty shaken up cause of everything that happened.

John walked into her room and saw her staring out the window watching rain pour down and hit the ground. He watched as she slowly got out of the bed and walked to the window. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window listening to the rain.

She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. She put one of her hands on the window and made a fist. John saw something silver in her hand. He slowly and quietly walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped. She turned towards John and stared into his eyes. She turned away and looked out the window again and slowly opened her hand. He looked at Aubrey and turned her head towards him. She looked dead. She just stood there staring at him. He pulled her closer to him and his lips caught hers. She put her hands on his cheeks and returned the kiss. When he pulled away he studied Aubrey's face. There was more color in her face than before and she was smiling a little. He smiled at her and kissed her again. The door opened and Elle and Randy walked in. Aubrey saw them and limped towards Elle. She hugged her best friend tightly.

"How's your ankle?" Elle asked.

"It's okay, it's a lot better than before," Aubrey said in a whisper.

"I'm sure it has."

"So, how's Brian?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"He's fine, sadly. Oh, and he's going to jail" Elle said happily, but Aubrey sighed.

"Thank god," Aubrey said

"Thank god for what? That's he's fine or going to jail?" John asked.

"Both," Aubrey said getting back into bed. John rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall staring at her. "I'm sorry guys," Aubrey said in a whisper

"For what?" Randy asked

"I don't know, I'm just saying I'm sorry in case anyone's mad at me for something," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"I forgive you," John said from behind her.

"You forgive me eh, for what did I do to you?" Aubrey asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Flirting with Brian," John said coolly, making Elle crack up.

"I was not flirting," Aubrey said sitting up.

"Yes you were, you guys were all touchy feely," John said.

"No we weren't," Aubrey said in a whisper lying back down.

"Yes you were," John said,

"You were Aubrey," Elle agreed smirking.

"Okay, fine, I get it, sheesh," Aubrey said closing her eyes and trying to listen to the rain.

She was told she could leave whenever she wanted to so she did.

They all went back to the hotel and to their own rooms. John and Aubrey went to John and Randy's room while Elle and Randy went to Aubrey and Elle's room. Aubrey sat down on one of the beds and sighed staring at John.

"I wasn't flirting with him, I don't flirt with guys that want to kill me," Aubrey laughed, looking down.

John sighed and sat next to her.

…

Randy and Elle were all over each other. It was quite sickening, but not for them. _(A/N: I had to keep the line from the original. I think it is PRICELESS!) _They were having fun ripping each others clothes off and throwing them every where. It's too bad John and Aubrey weren't having that much fun.

…

Aubrey was ready to rip John's throat out. He accused her of being in love with Brian.

"JOHN! WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" She yelled at him.

"IT'S KINDA HARD! YOU'RE ALWAYS FLIRTING WITH OTHER GUYS! LIKE RANDY!" John yelled. Aubrey stood there breathing heavily. She looked down at the ground and then back up at John.

"Why would I flirt with Randy? He's Elle's boyfriend, not mine!"

"Well according to that Brian guy, you lost your virginity to him when he was with Elle so I don't see what difference it would make now that she's with Randy!"

"Fine, if you can't trust me, then I can't be with you," She whispered grabbing her bag and walking out slamming the door behind her.

John was in shock. He didn't think it would go that far. He sighed and sat down on the ground.

He heard the door open and close and he looked up to see Elle.

"Hey, Aubrey kicked me out of the room, she wanted to talk to Randy. Like usual, she interrupts us at the most inconvenient times. So what happened?" Elle asked sitting across from John.

"She dumped me," John whispered.

"SHE WHAT?" Elle yelled standing up. "What is that girl's problem? I swear I'm going to kill her. She goes on forever about how great you are, and then she dumps you! When I get my hands on her I'm going to…" She then started talking in French. John sat there watching her pace and yell things in French. It was actually extremely funny. John started laughing and she stopped.

"What's so funny?" Elle asked.

"You speak French? It sounds funny," John said

"Yeah, it was the worst subject to learn at school though," Elle said sitting down again.

"So why did she dump you?" Elle asked.

John explained the whole story again and Elle ended up standing and pacing again.

"You accused her of flirting with Randy?** MY** Boyfriend! Ha, if what she was doing was flirting she would be dead by now, I'd personally kill her. But she's not flirting, that's just how she is, with everyone," Elle said. "And anyway, what she did with Brian, ha, that was my fault. I knew she liked him, and I didn't trust him so I let her do what ever she wanted to do with him for the night under the condition she told me everything that happened."

"Oh, well I didn't know that!" John said standing up.

"Go apologize to her right now! And don't come back here until you're her boyfriend again and she's happy!" Elle yelled opening the door for him. He sighed and walked out heading towards her room.

Aubrey got done confiding in Randy and walked out of the room. She turned around and met the eyes of John Cena.

"Hi," She whispered looking away.

"I'm sorry," John whispered touching her face gently.

She leaned into his touch and smiled a tiny bit.

"And?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm very stupid, I should of believed you. I'm really sorry!" John said smiling a little.

She smiled back and kissed him lightly.

"I forgive you," She whispered and kissed him again.

John threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the room.

They kicked Elle out of course and she just laughed and went back to Randy.

_**Yeah, I know**_

_**BORING**_

_**But I couldn't stuff doing anything interesting**_


End file.
